KISS ME, HOLD ME, LOVE ME
by BearBunny
Summary: KAIHUN. ONESHOOT
1. Chapter 1

KISS ME, HOLD ME, LOVE ME

Pairing : KaiHun

Rated : M

Oneshoot

Ini special untuk yang merasa punya nama Relks88. This ff special for you. Terima kasih dan maaf juga untuk kamu karena aku udah bikin kamu ga konsen.

Author KaiHun di ffn mank sedikit banget. Kegeser ma author couple lain. Tapi karena author di akun bearbunny ada dua, ga bakal ngaruh juga kan ? #plakk ngarepnya sih gitu. Kalo di baca ulang di pengumuman itu, aku hanya bilang end di ff can't remember dan ff yang lain masih aku pikirin. Jadi apakah ada kata hiatus atau mundur secara keseluruhan di sana ? Jadi jangan baper ya...

Syakila8894

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana ruang dance practice EXO malam ini terdengar begitu ribut karena trio beagle yang terus terusan menggoda sang leader mereka.

"Ya, berhentilah kalian..." Suho yang mulai jengah dengan sikap ketiganya, segera menghampiri maknae yang sibuk mengetik pesan untuk kekasihnya yang katanya akan menyusul ke sini. "Sehunie, Jongin belum datang juga ?"

"Ini, aku baru saja menanyakannya, hyung..." Sehun memperlihatkan iphonenya yang menampilkan pesan dari Jongin yang baru membalas pesan dari dirinya.

Suho mengerutkan keningnya. "Dia memintamu untuk menjemputnya ke depan ? Manja sekali."

Sehun tersenyum manis, "Mungkin dia sudah tak sabar bertemu Hunnie." ia memperbaiki letak topinya dan mengenakan jaket sebelum bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku pergi dulu..."

"Sehunie..." panggil Suho saat Sehun sudah berada di depan pintu.

"Ya, hyung ?"

"Jangan lama-lama, kita harus mulai latihan."

Sehun mengacungkan jempolnya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Suho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, memaklumi maknae yang tampaknya tak sabar lagi untuk bertemu, mengingat Jongin yang tidak menginap di dorm kemaren karena pulang ke rumah orang tuanya dan baru kembali malam ini.

Sehun yang berjalan dengan langkah tergesa gesa, tampak tak sabaran untuk bertemu Jongin di lobby depan. Namun, sebelum ia sampai ketempat itu, seseorang lebih dulu menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke sebuah ruangan kosong. Sehun hampir saja berteriak minta tolong, andai saja orang itu tidak berbicara.

"Diamlah, baby..."

"Nini..." Sehun menatap kekasihnya yang tengah menutup pintu dan menguncinya. "Kenapa membawaku kesini?"

"Aku kangen..." Jongin mendekat dan kemudian memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat. "Kau tidak kangen padaku?"

"Tentu saja, Hunnie kangen..." Sehun membalas pelukan Jongin. "Tapi kita harus cepat, nanti Suho hyung marah."

Jongin tersenyum, ia menatap ke arah wajah manis kekasihnya dan melepas topi miliknya dan juga topi yang dipakai Sehun dan melemparnya ke lantai. "Aku masih merindukanmu," Jongin memiringkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir kekasihnya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan dengan senang hati membuka sedikit bibirnya, membiarkan lidah Jongin menyusup masuk.

Jongin melumat bibir itu dengan lembut, tangannya yang bebas bergerak untuk melepas jaket yang dipakai Sehun dan melemparnya ke atas kursi.

"Ummm..." Sehun menggumam pelan saat tangan Jongin menyusup masuk ke balik kaos yang di pakainya dan mengusap punggungnya dengan gerakan sensual.

Keduanya saling lumat selama beberapa saat sebelum Jongin melepaskan tautan mereka dan mengecup lehernya.

"Nini... Jangan beri tanda di sana... Nanti ketahuan..." jemari Sehun meremas rambut Jongin hingga berantakan.

Jongin hanya menggumam sambil terus mengecupi leher Sehun yang terekspos dengan jelas.

"Niniii... Suho hyung akan curiga kalau kita... Aaahhh..." Sehun tiba tiba mendesah saat tangan nakal Jongin meremas dadanya.

"Ini tak akan lama, baby..." Jongin melangkah mundur, melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari tubuh Sehun.

"Tapi..."

Jongin maju selangkah dan mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas sebelum melepaskan pakaian kekasihnya itu hingga benar benar naked.

"Nini..." Sehun ingin protes, namun tidak jadi saat Jongin mendorongnya untuk berbaring di atas meja yang ada di situ.

Tangan kekar Jongin melebarkan kedua kaki Sehun dan dengan cepat ia sudah memposisikan tubuhnya, hingga kepalanya kini berada di antara kedua paha Sehun. Jongin tersenyum sebelum mengecup ujung kejantanan Sehun yang tepat berada di depannya. "Aku juga merindukan ini." lirihnya.

"Aaaahhhhh..." Sehun mendesah saat lidah Jongin menjilati pahanya. "Niniihhh..."

Jongin menggigit paha mulus Sehun dan menghisapnya dengan kuat, menimbulkan bercak bercak yang begitu kentara di kulit putih itu.

Kecupan dan jilatan lidah Jongin di paha Sehun semakin merambat naik ke atas.

"Aaaarrggghhhhh..." tubuh Sehun mengejang saat jilatan Jongin beralih ke kejantanannya. "Niniiiiihhhh..."

Jongin memasukkan kejantanan Sehun ke dalam mulutnya, menggoda bagian puncaknya dengan lidahnya, sebelum menggerakkan kepalanya naik turun dengan gerakan yang konstan. Cairan precum mulai keluar dari ujung kejantanan Sehun dan namja manis itu terus menggeliat dan mendesah.

"Niniiihhh..."

Jongin melepaskan kulumannya, ia menjilati kejantanan Sehun lagi sebelum jilatannya turun hingga ke bagian luar hole Sehun.

"Mmmhhhh..."

"Ayo berbalik baby, kita tidak punya banyak waktu." bisik Jongin.

Sehun turun dari meja, berjalan ke sofa, berlutut di depan sofa dan menelungkupkan separuh badannya di sofa, ia juga melebarkan pahanya untuk memudahkan Jongin.

"Kerja bagus, baby..." Jongin membuka semua pakaiannya, hingga ia sama nakednya dengan Sehun. Kedua kaki Jongin bertumpu ke lantai dan berlutut juga di antara paha Sehun. "Kau tau baby, kau sangat sexy seperti ini," Jongin meremas kedua bongkahan padat di depannya.

"Aaaahhhh..." Sehun mendesah saat merasakan sebuah benda yang panjang, besar dan juga hangat mulai menusuk nusuk belahan pantatnya.

"Niniiihhh... Cepatlahhhh..." rengek Sehun, tak sabaran.

Akhirnya dengan gerakan dan tekanan yang kuat, Jongin menggerakkan pantatnya mendorong kejantanannya untuk masuk ke dalam hole Sehun yang rapat.

"Aaarrrggghhhttt..." Sehun berusaha meredam teriakannya dengan menggigit tangan Jongin yang tengah bertautan dengan jemarinya. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan, meski ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka melakukannya, rasanya hole Sehun selalu tak pernah terbiasa dengan milik Jongin yang besar.

Jongin yang menyadari mereka tak memiliki banyak waktu tanpa memberi kesempatan pada hole Sehun untuk terbiasa, langsung memompa kejantanannya dengan gerakan yang cepat.

"Mmmhhhh..." Sehun tak bisa protes, karena meskipun holenya terasa begitu pedih dan sesak, rasa nikmatnya juga begitu terasa.

Jongin terus menggerakkan badannya dengan liar, memompa tubuh Sehun, hingga kekasihnya itu terus terlonjak lonjak. "Babyyyy..."

Jongin terus menciumi punggung mulus Sehun yang terekspos dan sesekali menggigitnya, memberikan kissmark yang banyak, sementara tangannya terus bermain dengan kedua puncak dada Sehun yang mengeras.

"Aaaahhhh..." Sehun mendesah penuh kenikmatan saat kejantanan Jongin terus menekan titik sensitivenya tiada henti. Namja manis itu menekan pantatnya ke belakang, mencoba semakin membuat kejantanan Jongin masuk lebih dalam lagi pada holenya yang sudah penuh sesak.

"Ooohhhhh... Aaaaahhhh... Aaaahhhh..."

Jongin dengan semangat terus memompa kejantanannya debgab gerakan beringas. "Aaahhh... Kenapa kau masih sangat ketat, babyyyy..."

"Aaahhhh... Niniiiihhhh..." Sehun makin mengetatkan holenya dan ikut bergerak dengan liar mengimbangi gerakan Jongin.

Jongin tiba tiba saja menghentikan gerakannya dan dengan cepat melepaskan kejantanannya dari hole Sehun, ia membalik tubuh Sehun hingga terbaring telentang masih dengan kedua kaki yang terbuka lebar. Jongin menunduk dan langsung melumat bibir Sehun dengan ganas.

Sehun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jongin dan membalas ciuman kekasihnya itu.

Masih dengan berciuman, Jongin kembali memasukkan miliknya ke dalam hole Sehun yang merekah dan basah.

"Ssssshhh... Aaaahhhhh..." Sehun mendesah, ia melepaskan ciuman mereka dan mendekap kepala Jongin di dadanya saat kekasihnya itu kembali bergerak dengan liar.

Tangan Jongin mencengkeram erat pinggang ramping Sehun, gerakan dan tekanannya makin cepat dan gerakan Jongin yang liar dengan kejantanannya yang besar itu membawa perasaan pedih dan ngilu pada hole Sehun yang mungkin sudah terluka, namun juga membawa kenikmatan yang sangat besar untuknya. Sehun bergerak dengan tak kalah liar saat merasakan ia sudah hampir tiba pada puncaknya.

"Aaaaahhhhhh... Niniiiiii..." tubuh Sehun mengejang saat akhirnya ia sampai pada puncaknya.

"Babyyyyyy..." Jongin menggeram, mulutnya meraih puncak dada Sehun yang tegang dan menghisapnya dengan kuat, berbarengan dengan semburan panas yang Sehun rasakan di dalam holenya.

"Mmmhhh..." Sehun menggumam saat Jongin melepaskan kejantanannya dan mengecup lembut bibirnya.

"Lelah ?" Jongin mengusap lembut wajah Sehun yang basah karena keringat.

"Ummm," Sehun mengangguk.

"Apa aku terlalu kasar ?"

Sehun sudah ingin menjawab, saat handphonenya bergetar di atas meja, panggilan dari Suho.

"YAK, DIMANA KALIAN MAKNAE, CEPAT KEMBALI KESINI, SEBELUM AKU PERGI MENCARI KALIAN DAN MENENDANG BOKONG KALIAN"

"Ya, kami akan kesana hyung..." Jongn memutuskan panggilan itu dan cepat cepat memakai pakaiannya lagi, ia juga membantu Sehun kembali mengenakan pakaiannya.

"Omo, Nini... Tanganmu..." Sehun meringis melihat ada bercak bekas gigitan di tangan Jongin dan itu sangat jelas terlihat. "Suho hyung pasti akan sangat marah kalau melihatnya." Sehun melepaskan jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Jongin. "Pakai ini, nanti repot kalau para hyung melihatnya."

"Thanks, baby..." Setelah mengenakan jaket dan memasang topi lagi, keduanya berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu dengan hati hati. Takut ketahuan.

Saat tiba di lorong, keduanya melihat manager mereka yang baru keluar dari lift. "Dari mana saja kalian?"

"Tadi aku merasa lapar hyung, jadi aku meminta Sehun untuk menemaniku makan malam dulu." jawab Jongin.

Manager hyung menghela napas panjang, "Ya sudah, aku menelpon leader kalian dulu, sebelum ia mengamuk karena kalian belum juga datang."

Sementara manager hyung menelpon, Sehun dan Jongin berdiri berhadapan, menunggu. Saat Sehun menunduk, tak sengaja ia melihat ke arah celana Jongin.

"Nini..." ucapnya lirih.

"Huh ?"

"Itu... Terbuka..." ucap Sehun pelan.

"Apa ?" Jongin tampak tak mengerti.

Sehun melirik pada manager yang masih sibuk dengan teleponnya. Jarinya bergerak untuk menunjuk pada celana Jongin, tepat di bagian privatenya. "Ini, resletingnya terbuka."

Jongin menunduk dan cepat cepat menaikkan resletingnya sebelum manager melihatnya.

"Ayo, hyung kalian sudah menunggu lama..."

Keduanya berjalan tepat di belakang manager hyung. Dengan Jongin yang menautkan jemarinya dengan Sehun. "Kalau masih sakit, bilang saja padaku, jangan terlalu dipaksakan untuk menari." bisik Jongin.

"Umm..." Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Aku tak tau apa yang kalian bicarakan tapi bisakah kalian lepaskan genggaman tangan kalian, meski ini di gedung SM, tapi ada banyak orang yang melihat kalian seperti ini."

Keduanya saling pandang, dan Jongin makin mengeratkan tautan jemari mereka. "Justru itu yang aku inginkan hyung, semua orang tau kalau Sehun milikku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Review di ff shadow in beauty kembali turun drastis, haruskah kali ini benar benar discontinue ? dan untuk ff Searching to her Prince di akun aku yang satunya lagi, keknya juga bakal no epilog. Hahaha... yang review dikit banget #plakk

Dan untuk ff ini, mohon juga review ya...

For kak Juju Jongodult, ini berkah lagu sanam re keknya, yang ga mood jadi bisa ngetik ginian #Plakk

Ayo nyanyi bareng kak...

Sanam re sanam re, tu mera sanam hua re

Sanam re sanam re, tu mera sanam hua re

Karam re karam re, tera mujhe ve karam hua re

Salam damai KaiHun Hard Shipper

Syakila8894


	2. Chapter 2

KISS ME, HOLD ME, LOVE ME

Pairing : KaiHun

Rated : M

Hanya oneshoot dan bukan sequel chap yang kemaren.

Ini ff special untuk kak Juju Jongodult, maaf kalo ga bagus ya kaka masih baper ma drama oppa. Wahahaha...

Syakila8894

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun baru saja selesai mengenakan kaos putih di tubuhnya ketika orang yang dicintainya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tampangnya yang masih mengantuk.

"Kau mau kemana, baby ?" tanya Jongin dengan suara serak, khas dirinya yang baru bangun tidur dan cuci muka.

"Nini lupa, ada jadwal fansign hari ini."

"Ah, yang dengan Chan hyung itu ?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Bersama Kyungsoo hyung dan Suho hyung juga." jemari lentik Sehun meraih cardigan yang ia letakkan di atas ranjang dan berjalan keluar kamar, di ikuti oleh Jongin di belakangnya.

"Eoh, kemana para hyung ?"Sehun menatap ke sekeliling yang sangat sepi.

"Mungkin masih bersiap di kamar." tebak Jongin.

Sehun tak berbicara lagi, namja manis itu menyampirkan cardigannya di atas bantalan sofa dan duduk malas malasan di sofa tunggal di sana.

"Kau lelah?" Jongin berjongkok di depan Sehun, sebelah tangannya mengusap pipi mulus Sehun dengan gerakan lembut.

"Hmm, hanya mengantuk."Sehun membuka matanya yang tadi sempat terpejam dan tersenyum menatap kekasihnya yang tampak khawatir.

"Bersabarlah, setelah ini kita harus ke Nagoya dan kau mungkin baru bisa tidur di pesawat, atau kau mau aku gantikan agar bisa istirahat di kamar ?"

"Jangan, nanti fans kecewa dan berpikir yang tidak tidak lagi."

Jongin tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, biar aku beri vitamin saja."

"Oh tidak lagi," keluh Sehun."Tadi Suho hyung sudah memberiku vitamin, dan aku tidak mau menelannya lagi."

"Bukan vitamin itu, baby..."Jongin mencubit kedua pipi Sehun sebelum menangkupnya dan sedikit mendongakkan kepala Sehun."Tapi vitamin yang ini..."

Cup

Jongin menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Sehun dan mulai melumat dengan yang sudah mengerti maksud Jongin langsung melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Jongin dan membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Jongin masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan bertautan dengan lama keduanya berperang lidah dan ketika merasa Sehun sudah mulai kehabisan napas, Jongin mengakhiri tautan mereka setelah menghisap keras bibir atas dan bawah Sehun bergantian.

"Merasa lebih baik ?"

Sehun tersenyum, ia melepaskan rangkulan di leher Jongin, jemarinya yang lentik mengusap bibir Jongin yang basah karena ciuman tadi. "Aku selalu merasa lebih baik saat bersama Nini..."

Jongin meraih tangan Sehun, sedikit menunduk untuk menciumi buku buku jarinya."Aku pun begitu baby, jadi jangan pernah menjauh dariku..."

"Tentu... Aaahhh... Haruskah aku berfoto dulu sebelum berangkat ? Mungkin aku bisa share di instagram ?"

"Dengan bibir seperti itu ?" tunjuk Jongin.

Sehun meraba bibirnya yang agak membengkak."Akh, Nini menyebalkan."Sehun menutupi wajahnya dengan cardigan dan Jongin mengambil kesempatan itu untuk memfoto Sehun.

"Foto ini saja, aku tidak mau kau memamerkan wajah berantakanmu pada semua fans di luar sana."

"Nini... Aku berantakan karenamu juga."

Jongin tertawa dan ia segera menarik tangan Sehun, meminta namja cantik itu untuk berdiri dan ia yang menggantikan Sehun duduk. "Kau terlihat makin menggoda, baby..."Tangan Jongin yang bebas menepuk pantat Sehun yang tercetak jelas di balik celana ketat yang dipakai kekasihnya.

Sehun yang memahami kode Jongin langsung duduk di pangkuan sang kekasih sementara jemarinya dengan lincah membuka aplikasi instagram dari handphonenya yang baru diserahkan Jongin.

"Sudah..." ucap Sehun dengan riang, "Tinggal menunggu komentar yang masuk."

Jongin mengecup leher Sehun yang terekspos di depannya."Aku harap tidak ada komentar yang aneh aneh."

"Biasanya sih..." ucapan Sehun terhenti saat ia membaca salah satu komentar dari fans, dengan cepat ia berpaling menatap pada Jongin, khawatir kalau kekasihnya itu marah. Namun raut wajah Jongin tetap seperti biasanya, hanya ada sedikit kerutan dikeningnya.

"Baby..."

"Umm, apa ?"Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya, sedikit cemas menunggu jawaban Jongin.

"Bisakah kau sedikit menjaga jarak dari Chanyeol hyung..."

Sehun sudah membuka mulutnya untuk bicara tapi Jongin buru buru menambahkan. "Bukannya aku tak percaya padamu atau Chan hyung, tapi fans kalian sepertinya..."

"Aku mengerti... Nini tenang saja, aku akan menjaga jarak dari Chan hyung. Lagi pula..." Sehun sedikit menggantungkan kalimatnya saat melihat Kyungsoo dan Suho keluar dari kamar yang sama.

"Apa, baby ?"

Sehun mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Jongin."Aku takut kena marah istri istri Chan hyung?"Bisiknya.

"Istri ?" Tawa Jongin meledak saat ia mengerti maksud Sehun.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan ?"Kyungsoo melirik pada pasangan di sofa.

"Tidak apa apa hyung."Jawab Jongin setelah berhasil mengendalikan tawanya.

"Kalian sudah siap ?" Chanyeol yang baru keluar dari kamar yang lain segera menghampiri Suho dan Kyungsoo.

"Taruhan..." bisik Jongin. "Chan hyung pasti kerepotan mau mendekati istrinya yang mana nanti saat fansign."

"Mungkin dia akan mendekatiku?" duga Sehun.

"Tidak baby, kau lihat saja nanti."Jongin melirik pada ketiga orang itu."Kau akan kalah taruhan dariku."

"Tapi biasanya Chan hyung akan mendekatiku."

"Karena itu kita taruhan, baby."

"Kalau aku menang, apa hadiahku?"

"Kau boleh minta apapun padaku dan kalau kau kalah kau juga harus menuruti ?"

"Aku tidak tau apa yang kalian bicarakan, tapi Sehuna, kita harus berangkat sekarang." ucap Suho.

"Ya, hyung."Sehun mengenakan cardigan miliknya sebelum bangkit dari duduknya.

"Baby, jangan lupa jaga jarak aman..."

Sehun mengangguk, ia membungkuk untuk mengecup bibir Jongin sekilas. "Ngomong ngomong aku setuju dengan taruhannya."Dan setelah itu Sehun pergi menyusul ketiga hyungnya yang sudah berjalan keluar lebih dulu.

Apa yang di ucapkan Sehun benar benar ia lakukan sore ini, Sehun terkesan menjaga jarak dari para hyungnya, bahkan ia terkesan lebih membiarkan ketiga hyungnya saling berinteraksi satu sama lain. Melupakan fakta ia yang sedang taruhan dengan kekasihnya.

"Sehuna, kita selfie dulu."

Sehun melangkah mendekati Chanyeol yang berdiri di dekat Kyungsoo dan Suho, ia berhenti melangkah dan menyisakan cukup banyak jarak antara dirinya dengan Chanyeol. Sehun memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku dan agak membungkukkan badan agak kesamping agar wajahnya masuk ke kamera dan tersenyum manis. Ah, ia jadi tidak sabar untuk pulang dan mengatakan pada Jongin kalau ia berhasil menjaga jarak dengan hyungnya itu.

"Sehuna," ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"Apa hyung ?"

"Kau marah pada hyung, dari tadi kau terkesan menjauh."

"Tidak hyung, aku hanya ingin hyung menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan kedua istri hyung," Sehun nyengir.

"Yak..." oh, andai saja ini bukan di stage ingin sekali Chanyeol mencubit maknae evil itu, tapi kalau dipikir pikir, ia sekarang memang terlihat seperti sedang beristri dua saat berbicara dengan Suho dan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nini..." setelah menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya Sehun langsung berlari masuk kedalam dekapan hangat kekasihnya.

"Kenapa, hmm..."

"Ah, aku seperti obat nyamuk di sana tadi." keluh Sehun.

"Kau ingin mengatakan kalau kau kalah taruhan denganku?"

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya."Huum, tapi aku juga sudah memegang janjiku pada Nini kok, jaga jarak aman. Jadi Nini ingin minta apa ?"

Jongin tersenyum, "Bukan sesuatu yang mahal hanya ingin baby memberiku vitamin sebelum kita berangkat ke bandara."

Sehun memperhatikan wajah Jongin yang terlihat langsung mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Jongin dan mengecup bibirnya.

Ciuman itu dimulai dengan sangat perlahan dan lembut, hingga Jongin yang tidak tahan lagi dengan gairahnya segera melumat bibir Sehun, memaksa bibir itu membuka dan menyusupkan lidahnya, menjelajahi seluruh isi mulut kekasihnya itu. Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun dan menekannya ke dinding, hingga badan Sehun tertahan di sana.

Tautan bibir mereka terlepas saat keduanya sudah sama sama hampir kehabisan udara. Jongin tersenyum seraya menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sehun lagi."Kau tau, betapa susahnya aku harus menahan ini selama beberapa jam ke depan." ucapnya seraya meraih salah satu tangan Sehun dan mengarahkan ke miliknya yang sudah mengeras sepenuhnya.

"Masih ada waktu kurang dari satu jam lagi sebelum kita ke bandara," suara Sehun terdengar serak.

Perlahan Jongin mengusap pipi mulus Sehun, jemarinya terus turun hingga ke leher dan kemudian dada Sehun yang masih tertutup pakaian. Ditatapnya mata Sehun sebelum kembali melumat bibir Sehun yang agak membengkak dan basah karena ciuman sebelumnya. Tangannya yang nakal menyusp masuk ke dalam pakaian yang dikenakan Sehun dan meremas dadanya yang berisi.

Sehun mengerang pelan saat jemari Jongin mempermainkan nipplenya hingga menegang. Sebelah tangan Jongin yang lain mengusap lembut paha Sehun naik turun.

"Nini... please..."

"Tidak sayang... tidak sekarang... kita harus berangkat ke bandara sebentar lagi."Suara Jongin terdengar begitu frustasi.

"Sehunie, Jongin, kalian di dalam?"

Suara ketukan pintu disertai suara lembut itu membuat keduanya terkesiap kaget.

"Ya, Hyung..."

"Jangan tidur, oke... 45 menit lagi kita berangkat."

"Oke..."

Terdengar suara langkah kaki menjauh dan sepasang kekasih itu bisa menarik napas lega sekarang.

"Mau melanjutkan yang tadi?"

Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Keduanya kemudian saling melepaskan pakaian yang melekat di tubuh mereka dengan cepat, menyadari waktu yang mereka miliki tidaklah banyak.

"Ssshhh..."Sehun mendesah saat ia baru melepas celana dalamnya dan Jongin yang langsung menyentuh miliknya.

Jongin menarik tubuh Sehun untuk lebih mendekat dan langsung meraup bibirnya dan melumatnya dengan kasar, Sehun membalas dengan meremas rambutnya dan mengusap punggung kekasihnya itu dengan gerakan lembut.

"Ahh... Nini..." Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas saat ciuman Jongin berpindah ke lehernya. "Jangan tinggalkan jejak..."

Ciuman Jongin semakin turun dan kini namja tampan itu tengah menghisap dengan kuat nipple kanan Sehun sementara tangannya menarik dan memelintir nipple kiri Sehun seirama dengan hisapan dan gigitannya.

"Ooohhh... Ssshhh... ahhhh... Niniiii..."Sehun gemetar menerima kenikmatan yang datang bertubi tubi diterimanya. Ia membuka dengan lebar kakinya saat tangan Jongin menyusup ke bawah dan menyentuh holenya.

"Ahhh, kita tak punya banyak waktu sayang... tahan sebentar ya..."

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Jongin menaikkan satu kakinya ke pinggang namja itu dan menahannya di sana. "Aku mulai..."

Jongin mencoba memasukkan kejantanannya yang panjang dan besar itu ke dalam hole milik Sehun.

"Akkhhh..." Sehun memejamkan matanya, berusaha menahan perih yang ia rasakan sekarang. Kejantanan Jongin masih mencoba untuk terus masuk ke dalam miliknya yang begitu sempit. "Nini..."

"Sedikit lagi sayang..."ini benar benar sulit, mereka sudah sangat sering melakukannya namun hole Sehun tetap saja sangat susah untuk dimasuki, entah karena miliknya yang terlalu besar atau milik Sehun yang terlalu sempit, yang jelas setiap kali mereka melakukannya, Jongin selalu melihat ekspresi kesakitan Sehun dan holenya yang sedikit robek ketika menerima kejantanannya.

Jongin melumat bibir Sehun dengan lembut saat ia menekan dengan kuat ke depan.

Jleb

"Akhhh..."Sehun kembali meringis kesakitan saat milik Jongin sudah sepenuhnya tertanam di dalam holenya. Ia meremas rambut Jongin dengan kuat.

"Masih sangat sakit?"Jongin menunduk untuk menggigit nipple Sehun dan kemudian menghisapnya dengan kuat.

"Umm..."

"Yakin masih ingin melanjutkan?"

Sehun menyipitkan matanya. "Kau mau berhenti?"

"Tentu saja tidak, sayang..."Jongin melumat bibir Sehun dan sedikit menggerakkan miliknya.

Sehun dapat merasakan holenya yang terasa sangat penuh, terisi dengan milik Jongin.

"Aku bergerak sekarang ya."Bisik Jongin setelah ciuman mereka terlepas. Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya, awalnya pelan namun kemudian semakin cepat. Sehun melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Jongin dan membiarkan kekasihnya itu menopang pantat seksinya.

"Ahh... Nini..."

Jongin meremas pantat Sehun dengan kuat, lalu memompanya dengan gerakan cepat. Mulutnya yang bebas melahap nipplenya bergantian.

"Ahhh... Nini... aku..."

"Tahan sayang..."gumam Jongin disela kegiatannya mengulum puncak dada Sehun.

"Ahhh... tapi..."Sehun mengerang karena Jongin sama sekali tidak menghiraukan ucapannya.

"Aaaahhhhhh..."

Sehun dan Jongin sama sama terengah saat beberapa menit kemudian keduanya mencapai puncak kepuasan.

Secara perlahan Jongin menurunkan tubuh Sehun, setelah sebelumnya melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka. Sehun berdiri dengan menyandarkan separuh tubuhnya di badan Jongin, kakinya masih melemas selepas orgasme tadi.

"Ayo mandi..." bisik Jongin saat merasa napasnya sudah kembali stabil.

Sehun hanya mengangguk ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jongin dan membiarkan kekasihnya itu membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Masih tersisa dua puluh menit lagi sebelum kita berangkat." Ucap Jongin. Ia menurunkan tubuh Sehun di bathub yang sudah terisi air dan kemudian menyusul untuk duduk di belakang Sehun. tak ada air hangat kali ini, karena mereka yang sedang buru buru.

Sehun sedikit menaikkan pinggulnya untuk duduk dengan nyaman di pangkuan Jongin. "Ssshhh..."ia mendesis saat tak sengaja pantatnya menyenggol kejantanan milik Jongin yang belum sepenuhnya tertidur.

"Sayang..."Jongin mengerang pelan. Tangannya merambat ke paha mulus Sehun dan terus bergerak hingga mencapai bibir hole Sehun.

"Ahhh..." Sehun menggigit bibirnya saat dua jari Jongin menyusup masuk ke dalam holenya yang masih perih. Ia menggelinjang dan melengkungkan badannya ke belakang saat jari Jongin menyentuh titik sensitifnya. "Nini..."

Jongin terus menggerakkan jarinya di sana sementara kepalanya menyusup di antara ketiak Sehun dan mulai menghisap dadanya, melumatnya dengan kasar seperti bayi yang kehausan.

"Niniiii..."

"ya, sayang..."Jongin mempercepat gerakan jarinya.

"Aaaahhhh..."Sehun sudah hampir mencapai orgasme lagi sebelum Jongin dengan cepat melepas jarinya dan mengangkat pinggul Sehun.

Jleb

"Oouuhhh..."Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, sembari menggigit bibirnya, rasa sakit dan perih itu kembali datang saat kejantanan Jongin masuk ke dalam holenya.

Jongin memegang pinggang Sehun dengan kuat, lalu memompanya ke atas dan kebawah dengan gerakan cepat, air terciprat kemana mana karena ulah mereka.

"Ahh... Nini..."

Jongin yang terus meremas dada Sehun dan pinggangnya yang terus bergerak memompa dengan cepat membuat Sehun tak kuasa lagi untuk menahan setiap erangannya. Ini terlalu nikmat.

Keringat bercampur air dari bathub terus membanjir di tubuh mereka dan Sehun yang merasa sudah semakin dekat, hanya bisa mencengkeram dengan erat tangan Jongin.

"Akhh... Nini..." Sehun berpaling untuk melumat bibir Jongin saat ia juga merasakan semburan hangat di dalam holenya.

Jongin kemudian melepaskan tautan tubuh keduanya. Ia mengecup dengan penuh sayang."I love you..." bisiknya lembut.

"Love you too..." balas Sehun.

Sayangnya momen mesra keduanya itu harus terganggu dengan gedoran di pintu kamar mandi.

"Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, kalau kalian tidak keluar dalam waktu lima menit, aku bersumpah akan menghukum kalian."

Sehun memandang ke arah Jongin dengan bibir mengerucut. "Suho hyung mengganggu sekali."

"Sudahlah sayang, lebih baik kita membersihkan diri dan keluar sebelum Suho hyung mendobrak pintunya."

Tak sampai lima menit kemudian, keduanya sudah keluar kamar mandi dan langsung berpakaian secepat yang keduanya bisa, masih dengan Suho yang setia mengawasi.

"Kalian tau kalau kita sebentar lagi akan berangkat ke Jepang bukan ? Kenapa masih juga melakukan itu ?"

Suho sedang marah dan keduanya belum ada niat untuk mengajukan alasan saat ini.

"Sudahlah hyung, maklumi saja, keduanya jarang bertemu karena jadwal pribadi yang padat." Chanyeol berdiri di depan kamar dengan raut wajah lelahnya.

"Tapi tetap saja mereka harus di hukum, agar tidak mengulanginya lagi," ucap Suho. "Aku tidak keberatan kalau kalian melalukannya di saat kita tak ada jadwal, tapi tidak untuk saat seperti ini."

"Hyuuuunggg..." rengek Sehun.

"Jangan merengek Sehuna dan kau juga Jongin jangan coba coba membela diri, terima saja hukuman dariku, tenang saja, ini hanya berlaku saat kita di Nagoya kok."

"Apa itu hyung ?" Jongin tampak agak tegang menunggu ucapan Suho, begitupun juga dengan Sehun.

"Hukumannya adalah..."

Dan setelah mendengar ucapan Suho, tampang kedua maknae itu berubah menjadi kusut.

Bahkan sampai mereka tiba di bandara, wajah Jongin tetap saja cemberut, begitupun dengan Sehun. Yah, walau maknae itu lebih pintar menyembunyikan ekspresinya di balik masker.

Di sisi lain, Suho hampir tertawa melihat wajah cemberut kedua maknae. Terlihat begitu menggemaskan menurutnya. "Hei, jangan cemberut seperti itu, nanti fans mengira kau sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihmu."

"Masa bodoh, hyung sudah menyiksaku." sahut Jongin. "Bagaimana bisa hyung memisahkan kamarku dengan Sehun dan tidak memperbolehkanku menyentuhnya." rasanya Jongin ingin menjambak rambutnya sendiri yang sudah kusut itu.

"Hanya tiga hari Jongin." gumam Chanyeol.

"Yeah, dan setelah tiga hari itu, aku akan pastikan hyung harus mengenakan headset setiap malam." Jongin menyeringai.

"Mwoooo..."

Di saat yang lain berteriak, Sehun malah kemudian menunduk dan tersenyum tipis dibalik maskernya. Mengerti apa maksud di balik hukuman dari hyungnya setelah melihat Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya padanya. Pancingan ya, okelah mungkin ia bisa melakukannya nanti, sedikit agresif di atas stage mungkin...

.

.

.

.

.

END

Sekali lagi aku mau tekankan satu hal, percaya dengan apa yang kamu percayai. Rasanya ga enak, masa setelah aku share ff Kiss Me, akun aku yang jadi sasaran. Setelah twitter sekarang Instagram aku juga kena bajak #plakk aku bukan admin atau apapun yang seperti itu. Gitu akun aku balik rasanya mau ketawa, sejak kapan aku demen like foto couple selain KaiHun ? Mungkin yang bajak kecewa kali yah karena ga da sesuatu yang wow di akun aku. Ya jelas lah, aku bukan orang yg akan bilang ini itu, koar koar di sosmed bilang kode atau yg sejenisnya, sama seperti artisnya yang lebih milih bungkam, aku juga menghargai privacy mereka, jadi meski aku tahu sesuatu, aku hanya akan tetap diam ditempat.

Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku katakan tapi aq ga bisa bilang. Jadi mohon tetap review ff ini ya.

Untuk ff My Love Is Werewolf, ff itu akan aku lanjutin kalo review udah mencapai 20 orang n itu ff memang rencananya sebagai pengganti Half Blood yang tinggal beberapa chapter lagi end.

For someone, tebakan aku bener kan, aku dah curiga dari kemarin yang di ... sih, #smile ayo tebak tebakan lagi untuk nanti malam. Kalo kamu buka ffn n baca ini, cepetan on ya.

Salam damai KaiHun Shipper

Syakila8894


	3. Chapter 3

KISS ME, HOLD ME, LOVE ME

Pairing : KaiHun

Rated : T

Ini untuk yang punya penname **Guest** maaf kalau hasilnya ga bagus. Ini absurd parah. Tercipta dari keisengan aku yang lagi main game di laptop, tiba tiba aja pengen ngetik yang ga karuan kek gini. Dari pada aku delete lagi lebih baik aku post seadanya. Hahaha...

Syakila8894

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya saat membaca sebaris artikel dilayar handphone miliknya. "Ish, menyebalkan..."

"Ada apa Hunna?" Kyungsoo yang sedang asyik membalas pesan sahabatnya menatap heran pada maknae yang sepertinya sedang kesal itu.

"Hyuuuungggg..." rengek Sehun manja, tangannya merangkul erat pundak Kyungsoo. "Ayo temani Hunnie ke salon."

"Huh..." Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata bulatnya. "Salon? Untuk apa?"

"Jangan pergi kemana mana maknae, sebentar lagi kita harus pergi." Suho yang mendengar rengekan Sehun langsung memberi peringatan.

"Ish, Suho hyung tidak seru. Boleh ya hyung, hanya sebentar kok." Harap Sehun.

"Memangnya kau mau dandan ke salon? Bukankah biasanya juga noona yang mengurus semuanya." Kali ini Baekhyun yang menyela.

"Tidak mau, pokoknya Hunnie mau ke salon..."

Suho menghela napas lelah. "Sehuna, dua jam lagi kita harus berangkat, kau tak mau kita terlambat kan, lagi pula memangnya kau bisa datang tepat waktu ke dorm kalau harus ke salon dulu?"

"Aku akan meminta manager hyung untuk mengantarkan langsung ke tempat acara. Boleh ya hyung... bbuing... bbuing..."

Suho menepuk jidat, tidak tahan melihat kelakuan maknaenya yang terlampau imut itu. "Baiklah, tapi jangan lama lama."

Sehun langsung berteriak dan melompat kegirangan. "Yes... ayo Kyungsoo hyung, kita berangkaaaattttt..."

Jongin yang baru keluar dari kamarnya, masih dengan muka mengantuk, hanya bisa menatap ke arah kekasihnya yang tengah menarik paksa tangan Kyungsoo untuk berdiri. "Mau kemana Hunna?" tanyanya sambil mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"Keluar sebentar." Jawab Sehun, ia menoleh pada kekasihnya dan mengerutkan dahi. "Ish, Nini juga kucel seperti itu kenapa aku yang kena sih."

"Huh..." Jongin tampak bingung mendengar ucapan Sehun yang ambigu. "Apa..."

"Ah sudahlah, Nini berangkat bersama yang lain saja ya."

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Salon..." itu kata terakhir Sehun sebelum meninggalkan kekasihnya yang tampak kebingungan.

"kau makin jelek kalau seperti itu Jongina." Ucap Baekhyun, melihat Jongin yang menggaruk kepalanya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Paling tidak, aku lebih seksi darimu hyung." Balas Jongin cuek.

"Yak, bocah dekil, apa katamu..."

"Sudah, jangan bertengkar, oh ya Jongin, tolong simpan handphone Sehun, sepertinya ia lupa membawanya." Suho menarik Baekhyun yang memberontak ingin menjambak rambut berantakan milik dongsaengnya itu dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar, meninggalkan Jongin yang tengah mengambil handphone Sehun di atas meja.

"Tumben sekali, Hunnie ingin ke salon." Gumam Jongin, iseng ia membuka aplikasi yang ternyata belum sempat ditutup oleh Sehun. "Apa ini..." Jongin membaca dalam diam apa yang tertulis di artikel itu dan tersenyum. "Kau bahkan sudah cantik meski tanpa harus sering perawatan Sehuna..." gumamnya. "Dan aku juga tak punya keinginan untuk berpaling darimu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi..." Kyungsoo menjitak dahi Sehun dengan gemas. "Hanya karena artikel bodoh itu kau memintaku untuk menemanimu ke salon?"

"Ish, ini sakit hyung..." Sehun merengut, ia mengusap dahinya pelan. "Lagi pula aku kan tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, kenapa hyung menjitakku."

"Itu salahmu, kenapa juga kau percaya pada artikel bodoh itu." sahut Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kalau Jongin hyung meninggalkanku demi wanita lain hanya karena kulitku kusam bagaimana hyung. Aku terlalu sibuk syuting sampai lupa melakukan perawatan." Sehun meringis ketika mengingat jadwal syutingnya yang gila gilaan. "Lagi pula, aku tak ingin seperti hyung, nanti kalau aku juga jerawatan bagaimana?"

Plakk

"Aww..."

"Kata siapa aku jerawatan." Ucap Kyungsoo galak.

"Iya, iya, jerawat hyung sudah menghilang, tapi kulit hyung makin gelap sekarang." Gerutu Sehun. "Karena itu ayo perawatan bareng."

"Siapa yang bayar?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hyung..."

Oh rasanya Kyungsoo ingin sekali menggeplak kepala Sehun sekali lagi, tapi mengingat maknaenya ini sangat cengeng, ada kemungkinan ia akan menangis dan membuatnya lebih repot lagi mengurusnya kalau itu sampai terjadi. Karena itu Kyungsoo lebih memilih diam dan pasrah saja saat Sehun menariknya masuk ke sebuah tempat yang merupakan langganan member EXO saat mereka ingin melakukan perawatan tubuh.

"Ingat, kita harus selesai dalam waktu dua jam." Gumam Kyungsoo.

"Sip, hyung... tidak akan butuh waktu lama kok." Jawab Sehun.

Namun nyatanya tidak lama versi Sehun itu bahkan melebihi batas waktu yang ditentukan, dan kini keduanya tengah tergesa gesa untuk pergi ke acara Asia Artist Award dimana seperti kata manager, member lain sudah lebih dulu pergi ke sana.

"Kita akan ketinggalan red carpet." Gumam Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan Hunnie, hyung..."

"Sudahlah, aku juga salah, lupa mengingatkan kalau waktu kita mepet." Sahut Kyungsoo, ia sibuk membalas membalas pesan dari sang leader yang tampaknya mulai cerewet menanyakan keberadaan mereka.

"Yah, paling tidak kita akan tiba lebih dulu sebelum Chanyeol hyung yang berangkat dari Jeju." Sehun menggigit bibirnya.

"Kau benar, ayo siap siap, kita sudah sampai."

Ketika mereka akhirnya bisa bergabung dengan member Exo yang lain, Sehun tidak sempat berinteraksi dengan Jongin karena Suho lebih dulu menariknya dan memberinya ceramah gratisan lewat bisikan tentunya.

"Jangan ulangi lagi, kau tau betapa banyaknya fans yang cemas karena tidak melihatmu dan Kyungsoo muncul."

"Maaf hyung..." gumam Sehun pelan.

Dan saat akhirnya nama Exo di umumkan sebagai pemenang, Sehun berjalan dengan langkah yang sedikit lebih lambat dari yang lain, sengaja, agar ia bisa berdiri berdekatan dengan kekasihnya.

"Sehuna..." bisik Jongin, ia sedikit menarik jas yang dipakai Sehun.

Sehun menoleh dan Jongin langsung membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Apa..." karena teriakan fans, tidak bisa mendengar apa yang diucapkan Jongin, ia makin mendekatkan wajahnya begitupun juga dengan Jongin.

"Kamu cantik sekali malam ini." Bisik Jongin lembut.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

Sehun menegakkan lagi badannya dan berusaha menampilkan wajah datarnya untuk menyembunyikan senyumannya yang hampir saja tersungging di bibirnya. Namun tak urung ia sering memainkan bibirnya agar tidak terlalu kentara kalau dirinya yang sedang bahagia dan ingin berteriak.

Sikap Sehun yang seperti itu tentu saja tak luput dari lirikan para hyung, tapi mereka memilih diam saja karena Sehun dan Jongin juga berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin di depan fans, walau sepanjang EXO mendapatkan penghargaan malam itu, keduanya terus menempel dan kadang saling berbisik. Menimbulkan jeritan dari fans shipper mereka yang mendapat tontonan gratis langsung dari idolanya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan." Ucap Suho saat akhirnya mereka tiba di dorm kembali. "Tapi jangan terlalu menempel kalau tak ingin ada berita berita aneh lagi yang muncul."

"Kurasa berita yang muncul malah tentang EXO yang memborong piala." Ucap Chanyeol. "Aku sudah melihatnya tadi." Ia melirik pada Jongin yang menguap dan Sehun yang matanya juga mulai sayu. "Kalian tidurlah." Ucapnya, tak tega melihat kedua adik yang disayanginya itu terlihat kelelahan

"Ne, hyung..." Jongin segera merangkul Sehun dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Apa yang terjadi pada keduanya, tadi mereka tampak bersemangat sekali." Ucap Suho heran.

"Mungkin kelelahan. Ayo uri leader juga harus istirahat." Chanyeol mendorong Suho untuk masuk ke dalam kamar juga.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akh... rasanya menyenangkan sekali..." Sehun yang baru selesai mandi dan sudah mengenakan kaos dan boksernya, langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Jongin yang terbaring telentang di atas ranjang.

"Baby, kau berat..." gumam Jongin.

"Benarkah, apa aku harus diet juga sepertimu?" Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedarit adi terbenam di dada bidang Jongin.

"Jangan, aku tak suka kalau kau terlalu kurus, tubuhmu yang sekarang sudah sangat bagus. Dan makin lebih bagus karena ini..." tangan Jongin merayap ke pantat Sehun dan meremasnya. "Ini juga tambah besar."

"Yak, Nini mesum..." Sehun mencubit lengan kekar Jongin dengan gemas.

Jongin terkekeh pelan, ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Sehun dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Baby..."

"Hmm..." gumam Sehun yang tampak mulai mengantuk.

"Lain kali tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk ke salon kalau kau tak punya cukup banyak waktu."

"Kau tahu ?" Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah serius Jongin dihadapannya.

"Hmmm... aku membaca apa yang kau baca di handphonemu. Kau tak percaya padaku?"

"Tentu saja Hunnie percaya pada Nini... hanya saja fans kadang sering membandingkan aku dengan yeoja itu dan..."

"Karena itu kau jadi rajin untuk merawat tubuhmu?"

"Huum..." Sehun mengangguk dengan wajah imut.

"Kau tahu... bahkan tanpa melakukan itu semua, kau tetap yang terbaik Sehuna... kau pikir kenapa aku lebih memilihmu dibandingkan semua yeoja yang katanya bertubuh seksi dan indah yang berusaha mendekatiku, itu karena kau adalah hal terindah yang pernah aku lihat, aku menginginkanmu untuk kumiliki sendiri. Kau mungkin memang seorang laki laki, tapi kau punya kelebihan yang tidak dimiliki oleh wanita ataupun pria lain. Kau cantik dengan caramu sendiri, kau manis dengan gayamu sendiri, jadi... jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu untuk melakukan segala sesuatu yang tidak begitu kau sukai. Lakukan apapun yang kau sukai dan aku akan tetap menyukaimu seperti apapun adanya dirimu."

"Nini..."

Jongin membelai wajah mulus Sehun dengan lembut. "Karena seorang Kim Jongin mencintai Oh Sehun tanpa adanya batasan harus tampil cantik atau jelek. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya, sama sepertimu yang menerimaku apa adanya."

"Nini..." Sehun menarik tubuhnya untuk lebih maju dan mengecup bibir tebal Jongin. "Jangan diteruskan lagi, atau aku tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini karena gombalanmu."

Jongin terkekeh. "Baiklah ayo tidur sekarang my princess..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

End

Gaje ? Absurd ? sudah pasti ini mah. Hahahaha... nyoba yang sweet tanpa nc, malah jadinya gagal total n ancur kek gini #plakk

Masih ada yang mau review ?

Salam damai KaiHun Shipper

Syakila8894


	4. Chapter 4

KISS ME, HOLD ME, LOVE ME

Pairing : KaiHun

Rated : Semi M

Kenapa sekarang aku ngerasa ff KaiHun semakin langka ya, jarang banget ada yng publish di ffn. Sampe sampe teman bilang, yang update hanya akun Bearbunny ma syakila8894 mulu, yang lain pada kemana? Terus killa ngomong, killa mo hiatus aja yah, langsung dijitakin ma temen #plakk katanya kalo ga update terus bisa bisa ff KaiHun bakal punah. Chingu, KaiHun ga bakal punah kok selama para KaiHun shipper masih ada. #smile

Untuk yang nanya kelanjutan ff My Love Is Werewolf, aku masih nunggu eonnie kesayangan nulis bagian rated M nya dulu, hehehehe... jadi mungkin agak lama baru bisa update.

No edit.

Syakila8894

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hunnie..."

Sehun yang sudah hampir memejamkan matanya, kembali membuka lebar matanya dan menengok pada orang yang sudah memanggilnya. Ia melenguh pelan, saat menyadari siapa orang itu. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kekasih hatinya sendiri, Kim Jongin.

"Nini... aku lelah..." gumam Sehun. ia kembali memejamkan matanya dan menyamankan posisinya berbaring di sofa yang ada di dalam kamar hotel tempatnya dan member EXO yang lain menginap.

Tak ada jawaban dari Jongin, Sehun hanya merasakan seseorang yang duduk di dekat kakinya dan mungkin sedang memandanginya sekarang.

"Eomma dan noona akan tiba sebentar lagi di sini."

Mendengar ucapan Jongin, Sehun langsung membuka lebar matanya. "Kau serius?"

"Eumm, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan dari bandara ke sini."

"Ahh..." Sehun bangkit dan kemudian duduk di dekat Jongin. "Lalu kau mau aku menjauh darimu?"

Jongin mengernyitkan alisnya, "kenapa kau bisa bicara seperti itu?"

"Entahlah," Sehun menggedikkan bahunya. "Mungkin kau akan lebih banyak bermain dengan Kyungsoo hyung, eomma Kim bukankah sangat menyukainya."

"Sehun..."

"Aku tak apa Jongina," Sehun menoleh pada kekasihnya dan memaksakan senyumnya. "Aku akan meminta Suho hyung untuk tidur denganku, kau bisa tidur dengan Kyungsoo hyung."

"Sehun..."

"Kau harus menyenangkan hati orang tuamu kan?" Sehun memalingkan wajahnya, tak ingin bertatapan dengan kekasihnya lagi.

"Aku minta maaf..." suara Jongin terdengar lemah.

"Kenapa harus minta maaf, bukan salahmu kalau orang tuamu lebih menyukai kau bersama Kyungsoo hyung dibandingkan denganku, mungkin disini akulah yang jahat."

"Sehun..."

"Bukankah sangat egois, aku tak ingin melepaskanmu padahal orang tuamu..."

Jongin menarik tubuh kurus Sehun ke dalam pelukannya. "Eomma menyukaimu Sehuna, percayalah... ia hanya mungkin sedikit canggung saat bersamamu."

Sehun tersenyum sedih, "Tentu saja, aku bukan calon menantu keinginannya. Aku tidak seramah Kyungsoo hyung, aku juga tak seperti dia yang pintar memasak."

"Sehunie, berhentilah membandingkan dirimu dengan orang lain, aku memilihmu bukan untuk membuatmu membandingkan dirimu sendiri dengan orang lain." Suara Jongin terdengar marah.

"Maaf..."

"Sudahlah, sekarang kau istirahatlah, aku akan membangunkanmu saat orang tuaku datang." Jongin mengecup kening Sehun sebelum kemudian ia menggendong tubuh Sehun dan membawanya berbaring di kasur empuk di kamar itu.

"Nini..."

"Hmm..."

"Apa dia juga..."

Jongin menatap lekat wajah cantik Sehun dan kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja dia juga ikut, sayang."

"Ahh... apa aku boleh... bersamanya?"

"Tentu saja, kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya nanti. Sekarang tidurlah." Jongin menyelimuti tubuh Sehun, mengecup bibirnya sekilas lalu beranjak meninggalkan Sehun. "Kau harus istirahat." Kata itu yang terakhir Sehun dengar sebelum Jongin menghilang dibalik pintu dan ia juga terjatuh kedalam dunia mimpinya.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali Sehun tertidur saat akhirnya ia terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar suara teriakan anak kecil dan juga gelak tawa orang dewasa di luar kamarnya.

Sehun perlahan bangun dari tempat tidur, berjalan dengan langkah gontai ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka, dan kemudian keluar dari kamar setelah merasa yakin kalau ia sudah dalam keadaan tidak seberantakan tadi.

Pemandangan pertama yang Sehun lihat saat ia keluar dari kamar adalah, ibu dari Kim Jongin yang sedang bercanda dengan Kyungsoo dan Rahee yang duduk dengan nyaman di pangkuan Kyungsoo. Sehun menghela napas lelah, sebelum ia menoleh ke arah lain dan bertatapan langsung dengan noona Jongin yang menatap penuh simpati padanya. Sehun berusaha tersenyum lebar, mengisyaratkan kalau ia baik baik saja.

"Sehunie, kau sudah bangun. Kata Jongin kau tidak enak badan. Apa kau sudah tidak apa apa?"

Entah sejak kapan Sehun melamun hingga ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Suho di depannya. Leadernya itu tengah menatap cemas ke arahnya.

"Aku tak apa apa hyung." Jawabnya berusaha menenangkan. Dari ekor matanya, Sehun bisa melihat kalau ibu dari kekasihnya itu tengah menatap ke arahnya.

"Jangan bohong, wajahmu tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya." Celetuk Chanyeol, ia menatap Sehun dengan penuh kekhawatiran di wajahnya. "Kau pasti kelelahan Sehuna."

"Aku tak apa hyung, nanti setelah minum obat, aku akan baik baik saja. Sudahlah, jangan menampakkan wajah yang seperti itu, kau jadi jelek hyung." Sehun berusaha bercanda. Ia tidak mau ibu dari kekasihnya itu menganggapnya lemah dan tak bisa di andalkan.

"Jangan bercanda Sehuna, kau benar benar butuh istirahat yang cukup."

"Jangan pikirkan itu hyung, lagi pula aku mendapat jatah libur setelah konser selesai."

Sehun melangkah menjauh setelah lebih dulu menarik tangan Suho untuk ikut bersamanya. "Hyung, nanti malam aku tidur di kamar hyung ya."

"Loh kenapa, bukankah kau tidur dengan Jongin?" Suho tampak bingung, sebelum kemudian ia menangkap kode dari Sehun dan kemudian ia mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Baiklah, aku akan meminta Kyungsoo untuk bertukar kamar denganmu."

"Gomawo hyung, kau memang yang terbaik." Sehun memeluk tubuh Suho dengan erat. Setelah itu ia melepaskan pelukannya dan melangkah menuju pintu.

"Kau mau kemana Sehuna?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Latihan..."

"Yak Sehuna, jangan memaksakan dirimu." Protes Chanyeol, ia sudah hampir menyusul Sehun, sebelum Suho menahan tangannya.

"Biarkan ia sendiri."

"Tapi hyung..."

"Sehun perlu waktu sendirian Yeollie..." Suho menatap sendu pada pintu yang telah tertutup itu. "Ia perlu menata hati dan moodnya lagi untuk tampil di stage malam ini."

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam mendengar ucapan Suho.

"Apa ia akan baik baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol pelan.

"Tentu saja, seperti ucapannya tadi malam. Jika ada malaikat di dunia ini, itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Tak ada orang yang sekuat dan setulus Sehunie, bahkan ku rasa meski kekasih hatinya di rebut tepat di depan matanya, ia akan tetap tersenyum dan mengatakan ia baik baik saja. Kau tau bagaimana loyalnya ia bukan, apapun akan ia lakukan untuk keutuhan grup kita meski itu harus menyakiti dirinya sendiri." Suho menepuk pundak Chanyeol sebelum berlalu menuju kamar yang ditempati Sehun dan Jongin, ia bermaksud membereskan semua barang Sehun dan membawanya ke kamarnya.

Meninggalkan ibu Jongin yang tampak termenung dan juga kyungsoo yang terus menundukkan wajahnya. Suho tak tahu apa yang tengah mereka pikirkan, namun bolehkan ia berharap, setelah ini keadaan tak akan menjadi sekacau ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apa yang dikatakan Suho memang benar, malam itu Sehun tampil di atas stage dengan keadaan yang baik baik saja, ia masih bisa bercanda bersama member lain. Justru Kyungsoo lah yang terlihat tidak baik baik saja, karena berulang kali ia lupa lirik dengan lagu yang mereka bawakan, hingga harus di tegur oleh member lain.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Apa berbicara dengan orang tua Jongin membuat pikiran Kyungsoo kacau, memang apa yang mereka bicarakan?

"Jangan memikirkan yang lain, hanya cukup pikirkan dia dan juga aku yang akan selalu ada untukmu Sehuna."

Masih teringat di benak Sehun ucapan Suho saat namja itu mencium pipinya dan itu sukses membuat Sehun tersenyum, ia tak mungkin melupakan dia yang mungkin sudah menunggunya di hotel. Sesaat Sehun menatap pada Jongin yang tampak lebih bersemangat dari biasanya, mungkin karena efek dari keluarganya yang datang dan menonton malam ini.

"Kau tampak makin cantik malam ini. Aku mencintaimu..."

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada fans saat Jongin tiba tiba datang dan merangkulnya. Keduanya berjalan masih dengan kegiatan melambaikan tangan pada fans.

"Bukankah ini seperti sepasang pengantin yang sedang berjalan di hadapan tamu undangan?" bisik Jongin.

"Nini, jangan bercanda..." ucap Sehun pelan.

"Suatu saat kita pasti akan melakukannya Sehuna, itu janjiku padamu."

Setelah itu Jongin melepaskan rangkulannya dan berjalan menjauh dari Sehun, menyisakan namja manis itu yang berjalan sambil sedikit melamun, memikirkan ucapan Jongin. Mungkinkah hal itu akan terjadi?

Usai konser yang lumayan menguras tenaga itu, semua member kembali ke hotel dan Jongin tak bisa menyembunyikan kemarahannya saat tahu kalau Sehun benar benar pindah kamar.

"Aku akan menghukummu kalau kau benar benar tidur dengan Suho hyung."

"Nini... ku mohon mengertilah." Ucap Sehun dengan nada memelas.

"Bagian mana yang harus aku mengerti? Kau yang meninggalkanku dan tidur dengan Suho hyung atau ada yang lain?"

Sehun melirik pada ibu Jongin yang tidak mengucapkan apa apa, lalu beralih pada dia yang ada di gendongan noona Jongin. "Kau pergilah makan malam dengan keluargamu. Jangan biarkan mereka menunggu, kita akan bicarakan ini nanti."

"Tidak. Aku tak akan pergi kemanapun sebelum kau mengatakan padaku kalau kau akan tidur di kamar yang sama denganku. bukankah kau bilang kau rindu padanya?" Jongin menunjuk ke arah bayi digendongan noonanya. "Akupun juga sama dan bagaimana kita melepas rindu dan memberikan kasih sayang padanya kalau kau tak mau sekamar denganku. Haruskah aku juga tidur di kamar Suho hyung bersama bayi kita."

"Aish, baiklah... aku akan tidur denganmu tuan pemaksa. Sekarang pergilah kau makan malam sana."

Jongin tersenyum dan mencium kening Sehun dengan lembut. "Kau tak mau ikut makan malam denganku?"

"Tidak, aku tak ingin merusak makan malam keluargamu."

"Kau lupa sayang, kau juga bagian dari keluarga Kim, bahkan kita sudah punya Kim junior sekarang."

Sehun nyengir. "Kali ini tidak..." Sehun melirik pada eomma Kim dan tersenyum kaku.

Jongin menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah, kau ingin aku belikan apa?"

"Tak perlu, aku hanya ingin jalan jalan sebentar dengannya." Sehun berjalan menghampiri noona Jongin dan mengambil Kim Junior dari gendongannya.

"Ini mungkin akan sedikit sulit, bagaimana kalau ada fans yang tau." Jongin tampak cemas.

"Biar aku ikut dengan Sehun." ucap Chanyeol, "Kami akan muncul sebentar di tempat keramaian dan setelah itu akan mencari cara untuk membiarkan Sehun menyelinap pergi bersama dengannya."

"Terima kasih hyung." Ucap Jongin tulus.

"Aku akan ikut dengan kalian." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Oke..." sahut Chanyeol.

"Tapi kurasa itu saja tidak cukup, mereka pasti akan menyadari kalau Sehunie menghilang." Ucap Jongin lagi.

"Biar eomma yang melakukannya," sela eomma Kim. "Eomma dan Jongin akan berjalan jalan di sekitar sini untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka, sementara itu kau bisa membawa anakmu jalan jalan menantuku."

Wajah Sehun memerah mendengar ucapan eomma Kim. "Terima kasih eomma..." ucapnya canggung.

Jongin merangkul pundak Sehun dan mencium lehernya sekilas. "Bukankah sudah aku bilang, eomma menyukaimu sayang, kau dan eomma hanya terlalu merasa canggung untuk bisa ngobrol bersama. Kurasa kau harus sedikit lebih mendekatkan diri dengan eomma."

Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ya, akan kulakukan nanti."

Dan sesuai rencana mereka, Sehun akhirnya berhasil menyelinap pergi dengan membawa bayinya di dalam gendongannya.

"Kau yakin akan melewati gang sempit ini?" tanya Chanyeol agak khawatir.

"Eumm..." Sehun mengangguk. "Nini bilang ia akan menungguku di ujung gang sana." Sehun merapatkan jaket tebal yang dipakai anaknya, agar bayi tampan itu tidak kedinginan. "Ah ya, hyung..."

"Apa...?"

"Sebelum kau dan Baekhyun hyung pergi, bisakah kau memfoto diriku?"

"Di sini? Di tempat gelap ini?"

"Umm... kalau di tempat yang lebih terang, anakku akan terlihat hyung."

"Aish... nanti fansmu akan mengira kau sedang galau Sehuna." Gerutu Chanyeol namun tak urung ia melakukan keinginan Sehun. "Ini semua samchon lakukan demi dirimu Kim junior."

Sehun tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, "Gomawo hyung, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Hati hati Sehuna, jangan sampai ketahuan wartawan atau fans."

"Ya, hyung..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Jalan jalan yang menyenangkan." Jongin melepas jaketnya dan melemparnya ke sofa.

"Ya, kurasa kau benar." Sehun tersenyum mengingat bagaimana canggungnya ia dan ibu Jongin saat bersama tadi, namun karena anaknya yang menangis karena haus, ia dan ibu Jongin malah jadi heboh sendiri karena takut tangisan Kim Junior akan menarik perhatian orang banyak dan akhirnya berkat itu mereka jadi bisa lumayan lebih akrab dan tidak canggung lagi.

"Memikirkan apa?" Jongin mengelus pipi mulus Sehun yang sedang membaringkan anak mereka di tengah ranjang besar itu.

"Eumm, tidak ada." Gumam Sehun. Ia menepuk nepuk pelan pantat bayinya agar tetap tertidur pulas meski tidak di dalam dekapan hangatnya lagi.

"Dia pulas sekali." Gumam Jongin. Menatap takjub pada bayi yang begitu mirip dengannya, minus hidung, alis dan juga kulitnya yang mirip dengan Sehun.

"Noona bilang ia akan terbangun setiap tengah malam untuk meminum susunya." Gumam Sehun, ia menoleh pada Jongin dan menepuk pipinya dengan lembut. "Kau tak mau mandi? Ini sudah larut malam."

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan penuh arti. "Tidak, aku mungkin hanya ingin minum susu sebelum jatah susunya di ambil Reon nanti."

"Kau ingin minum susu bayi?" Sehun menatap tak percaya pada Jongin.

"Bukan yang itu, tapi ini." Jongin menepuk dada Sehun sekilas.

Sehun langsung mundur. "Dasar mesum, menjauh sana, kau tak lihat ada bayi di sini, jangan berpikir macam macam."

"Aku tak berpikiran yang macam macam kok, aku hanya memikirkanmu." Jongin menarik tubuh Sehun untuk merapat ke tubuhnya.

"Nini... ingat ada Reon di sini." Ucap Sehun lirih.

"Eumm, kita bisa melakukannya dengan lembut." Gumam Jongin sembari mencium bibir Sehun dengan lembut. Ia melepaskan pelukannya. Dan kemudia memindahkan anaknya untuk lebih ke tepi ranjang dan tak lupa menaruh guling di sekitarnya agar anaknya tidak terjatuh.

"Kau gila, kenapa tidak disofa saja Nini?"

"Dan mengambil resiko kau akan meninggalkanku sendiri dengan kondisi telanjang saat Reon menangis. Lebih baik di sini saja."

"Tapi Reon bisa bangun."

"Dia tidak akan bangun kalau kau tidak berisik. Kau harus menahan desahanmu sayang."

Jongin menatap sayang pada Sehun, tangannya mengelus pipi Sehun pelan... "I love you," bisiknya lembut.

Sehun terdiam sejenak, sebelum tersenyum dan balas menatap Jongin dengan tatapan yang lembut. "I Love you too."

Dan entah siapa yang memulai kedua wajah keduanya sudah miring ke sisi yang berlawanan dan perlahan menyatukan bibir mereka. Saling memagut dengan lembut dan Jongin memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat sebelum ciumannya berubah semakin liar dan menuntut. Lenguhan tertahan lolos dari bibir Sehun saat Jongin meremas kasar kedua belah pantatnya.

Pekikan tertahan Sehun kembali muncul saat bibir Jongin turun ke lehernya, mengecup, menyesap dan kemudian menjilatnya dengan lembut. "Ahh... Nini... jangan tinggalkan jejak.. please..." rintih Sehun mengingatkan Jongin. Bagaimanapun mereka masih harus konser satu hari lagi dan Sehun tak mau ada jejak ciuman di lehernya yang akan membuat fans mereka curiga nantinya.

Jongin mengerang, kembali pada aktivitasnya di leher sehun tak lupa mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menyesap leher Sehun dengan kuat.

Perlahan pakaian keduanya mulai terlepas satu persatu, meninggalkan tubuh naked keduanya yang sedang saling meraba.

Bibir Jongin dengan lembut mengecup puncak dada Sehun, membuat Sehun menggigit bibirnya menahan desahan.

Tangan Jongin mengelus perut rata Sehun dan terus turun ke bawah dan berakhir di kejantanannya. Jongin membelai dengan lembut kejantanan Sehun sementara mulutnya mulai mengemut puncak dada Sehun dengan gerakan yang tak kalah lembut.

"Nini..." bisik Sehun.

"Hmmm..."

"Ini...ahhh... hampir tengah malam..."

"Lalu..."

"Reon bisa bangun..."

Jongin mengecup kedua dada Sehun bergantian sebelum kembali melumat bibir Sehun, lidahnya menyusup masuk dan bertukar saliva dengan Sehun.

Dengan perlahan, Jongin mengarahkan kejantanannya ke hole Sehun. Sehun yang mengerti makin membuka lebar kedua pahanya, memberi jalan untuk kekasih hatinya.

"Mungkin ini akan ssedikit lebih sakit dari biasanya, aku tak sempat melakukan penetrasi, tapi aku akan berusaha membuatmu nyaman." Bisik Jongin.

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan kembali melumat bibir Jongin dengan kedua tangan yang merangkul leher namja tampan itu dengan erat.

Jongin mulai mendorong pelan, inci demi inci... berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti kekasihnya... hingga akhirnya miliknya tenggelam sepenuhnya di dalam hole Sehun, di iringi ringisan dari mulut mungil Sehun.

Jongin mengecup kening Sehun yang basah keringat. "Are you okey?"

"Ummm..."

Jongin kemudian mendorong lembut, berusaha untuk tidak terlalu menimbulkan suara yang mungkin akan membangunkan Reon yang masih nyenyak tertidur. Namun saat Sehun medesah tertahan dan mulai mengangkat pinggulnya untuk membalas gerakan Jongin, gerakan mereka menjadi lebih cpeat dan seirama.

Jongin dapat merasakan hole Sehun yang semakin mengetat, kekasihnya sudah hampir mencapai puncaknya, ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya, karena iapun merasa sudah hampir mencapai puncaknya.

Gerakannya semakin cepat hingga tubuh Sehun tersentak sentak dan akhirnya...

"Aaahhhh..." keduanya mencapai puncak secara bersamaan. Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun seblum berguling ke samping dan mendekap tubuh Sehun dengan erat.

Keduanya sudah hampir terlelap saat suara tangisan terdengar, Kim Junior terbangun. Sehun sontak membuka matanya dan menyikut tubuh Jongin dengan sikunya. "Lepaskan pelukan dan milikmu Nini... anak kita sudah bangun."

Jongin bergerak dengan malas, melepaskan pelukannya dan juga kejantanannya yang tadinya masih bersarang di dalam hole Sehun.

"hiks... hiks..."

"Cup cup... anak mama... haus ya..." masih dengan kondisi telanjang Sehun mengangkat tubuh Reon ke dalam gendongannya. Ia memeriksa popok yang di pakai Reon, masih kering, jadi benar anaknya terbangun karena haus. "Sebentar ya, mama akan buatkan susu du.. ahh..." Sehun terpekik kecil.

"Ada apa sayang?" Jongin bangun dari berbaringnya dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan khawatir.

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan wajah memerah menahan malu. "Nini..." rengeknya.

"Hmm..." Jongin menengok ke depan Sehun dan langsung terdiam melihat Reon yang menghisap nipple Sehun dengan rakus tanpa peduli tak ada air susu yang keluar dari sana.

"Anak papa pintar ya, mencari kesempatan saat mama tidak memakai baju." Jongin terkekeh geli. Ia mengusap surai hitam anaknya dengan gerakan lembut. Dan putranya itu hanya membalasnya dengan mengerjapkan matanya dan kemudian kembali fokus pada acara menyusunya.

"Uhh, Reonnn..." Sehun menggigit bibirnya, menahan geli. Rasanya ada yang beda dari cara Jongin dan Reon menghisapnya. "Nini, buatkan susu untuk Reon, aku yakin sebentar lagi ia akan kembali menangis karena air susunya tidak keluar juga."

"Baiklah." Jongin turun dari ranjang dan memakai boksernya. Ia melangkah ke meja tempat semua keperluan reon tersedia.

"Hiks... hiks..." Reon kembali menangis, mungkin frustasi karena tak ada air susu yang keluar dari nipple Sehun.

"Nini..." pekik Sehun pelan.

"Iya sayang ini susunya..." Jongin berjalan dengan cepat menghampiri Sehun dan menyerahkan botol susu itu.

Dengan cekatan Sehun melepas nipplenya dari hisapan mulut kecil Reon dan menggantinya dengan susu botol ditangannya.

"Hiks..."

"Baby jangan nangis lagi, minum yang banyak ya biar cepat besar." Gumam Sehun, ia mencium kening anaknya dengan lembut lalu bertatapan dengan Jongin yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kau tahu Sehunie, hal apa yang paling membahagiakan untukku?"

"Apa?"

Sehun bergerak sedikit tak nyaman, mengingat ia yang masih telanjang saat ini.

"Melihatmu menyusui anak kita seperti ini. Dan menyadari kenyataan bahwa kau masih ada di sini bersamaku, membesarkan anak kita, sungguh membuatku bahagia."

Sehun tersenyum, ia mengisyaratkan pada Jongin untuk menunduk dan kemudian mengecup kilat bibirnya. "Aku akan selalu ada di sini, tetap bersamamu. Selama kau masih menginginkannya."

"Dan aku menginginkanmu bersamaku seumur hidupku."

.

.

.

.

.

END

Gaje n absurb banget ya. Inspirasi dari sana sini dan pastinya juga dari keluarga Kim yang datang ke konser dan juga dua ponakan Jongin, rahee dan dedeknya. Hihihi...

Ini juga diketik ditengah kegalauan karena author fav hiatus dari dunia wp. Huweeee... sayang banget padahal dikit lagi end itu.

Mohon reviewnya ya...

Salam damai kaihun hardshipper

Syakila8894


	5. Chapter 5

Kiss Me

Cast : Kai, Sehun, Reon, etc

Rated : Semi M

Ini ff untuk akun Ayam Rasa Mbul yang udah request. Maaf kalo hasilnya ga sesuai harapan.

No Edit.

Syakila8894

.

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah malam terakhir EXO di Osaka karena besok mereka harus kembali ke Seoul, kembali pada pekerjaan lain yang telah menunggu. Di salah satu kamar tampak seorang namja cantik yang sedang sibuk memasukkan pakaian ke dalam koper.

"Kau benar benar akan ke Tokyo besok ?"

Namja cantik itu, Oh Sehun, menoleh pada kekasihnya yang tengah menggendong Reon yang agak rewel malam ini. "Tentu saja, aku masih kangen sama Reon dan ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengannya." Sehun menutup kopernya dan melangkah mendekati kekasihnya, mengecup pipi Jongin sekilas sebelum kemudian mengambil alih Reon dari gendongan Jongin.

"Mma... Mma..." Reon menatap wajah Sehun dan menepuk nepuk pipinya dengan tangannya yang gempal.

"Apa baby... Reon kangen mama eoh..."

"Mma... Ppa..." Reon berceloteh lagi kali ini sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Reon sepertinya ingin liburan bersama mama dan papa ya." Jongin mengelus pipi gembul Reon dengan lembut. "Maafkan papa sayang, papa tidak bisa ikut, tapi nanti ada Chanyeol samchon yang akan ikut menjagamu."

Sehun mencebikkan bibirnya, "Kau benar benar tak bisa ikut ya ? Kau tahu aku cukup gerah karena akhir akhir ini sering di gosipkan dengan Chan hyung."

"Maaf sayang, aku benar benar tidak bisa." sesal Jongin, ia teringat pada ucapan managernya yang melarang ia ikut liburan bersama Sehun dan Chanyeol. Alasannya sepele sih, untuk menghindari gosip katanya. Hell, bahkan Sehun bersama Chanyeol saja juga bisa menimbulkan gosip baru, tapi kenapa manager hyung tidak melarangnya ?

"Memikirkan gosip diriku yang mungkin akan diberitakan berkencan dengan Chanyeol hyung lagi?" Sehun menepuk nepuk pantat Reon dengan pelan saat bayinya itu mulai rewel lagi.

"Sedikit," jawab Jongin jujur.

Tangan Sehun yang sedari tadi menepuk pantat Reon kini beralih memencet hidung kurang mancung Jongin dengan gemas. "Kita bahkan sudah punya anak dan kau masih memikirkan itu."

Reon menatap wajah ayahnya, lalu tertawa memamerkan giginya yang baru tumbuh sedikit.

"Hei anak nakal jangan menertawakan papa," Jongin yang gemas segera menyumpal mulut Reon dengan dot berwarna kuning.

"Kau pernah bilangkan, abaikan gosip apapun yang beredar di luar sana dan hanya fokus pada diri kita sendiri. Lagi pula mereka yang benar benar fans kita pasti melihat perbedaannya saat aku jalan jalan dengan Chan hyung dan denganmu."

"Apa itu ?" Jongin mengerling jahil pada Sehun. "Kau yang selalu berjalan sejajar denganku, mendekatkan tubuhmu saat kita jalan jalan berdua, dan sementara saat jalan bersama Chan hyung dia lebih terlihat seperti pengawalmu dengan kau yang jalan di depan dan dia di belakang menjagamu."

"Nah itu kau tahu," sahut Sehun. "Sebagai kekasihmu tentu saja aku selalu ingin berada disampingmu untuk membuktikan bahwa aku milikmu dan kau milikku. Chan hyung juga mengerti itu, karena itulah ia lebih sering berada di belakangku, menjagaku, kau kan tau dia sudah menganggap aku seperti adiknya sendiri, adik yang harus ia jaga seperti tanggung jawab kakak pada adiknya."

Cup

"Nini..." Sehun mendelikkan matanya saat Jongin mengecup bibirnya.

"Kau berbicara terlalu banyak sayang, lebih baik kau simpan suaramu untuk mendesah menyebutkan namaku saja, mungkin nanti kita bisa memberikan adik untuk Reon."

"Nini... Jangan gila. Reon masih terlalu kecil untuk punya adik." Sehun melirik pada anaknya yang masih asyik dengan dotnya tanpa peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan orang tuanya.

"Aku hanya bercanda sayang."

Sehun cemberut, "Tidak lucu tau."

Jongin terkekeh pelan, "jadi besok jam berapa kesayanganku ini akan berangkat?"

"Mungkin sebelum kalian berangkat ke bandara."

Jongin mengangguk, "Kalau begitu ayo kita tidur dulu. Reon sepertinya juga mulai mengantuk." Jongin memperhatikan bayinya yang mulai memejamkan mata.

"Umm, aku juga mulai lelah."

Setelah itu ketiganya berbaring di atas kasur dengan posisi Reon berada di tengah mereka. Tangan Jongin tergerak untuk membenarkan letak selimut di tubuh kedua orang tercintanya.

"Goodnight baby kesayangan papa yang tampan." Jongin mengecup kening Reon yang tertidur masih dengan dot di mulutnya. Setelah itu perhatian Jongin teralih pada Sehum yang tengah menatapnya. Namja tampan itu sedikit memajukan tubuhnya, tanganya meraih tengkuk Sehun, bibirnya menempel dengan bibir Sehun, terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian menyesap bibir itu dengan lembut. Cukup lama keduanya berciuman hingga kemudian dengan berat hati Jongin menyudahinya.

"Goodnight cantik..." bisik Jongin pelan, ia mengecup sekilas bibir Sehun lagi.

"Goodnight tampan..." Sehun balas mengecup bibir Jongin sebelum membenarkan posisi tidurnya.

Jongin meraih tangan Sehun dan menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Sehun sebelum memejamkan matanya dan tertidur beberapa saat kemudian.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun memperhatikan ibu Jongin yang tampak berpelukan erat dengan Kyungsoo di ujung ruangan, tersenyum tipis sebelum ia meraih kopernya dan mengambil Reon dari gendongan Jongin.

"Kau sudah mau berangkat?" Jongin tampak tak rela harus berpisah dari kekasih hatinya.

"Ya, sebelum fans mengetahuinya."

"Kau tenang saja Jongin, aku akan menjaga Sehun dengan baik."

"Jangan terlalu menempel dengan Chan hyung," Jongin tidak menghiraukan ucapan Chanyeol, ia hanya fokus pada Sehun yang sedikit kerepotan dengan Reon dan juga kopernya.

"Oke, aku akan menjauh dari Chan hyung, Nini tenang saja." Sehun maju selangkah, mengecup bibir Jongin. "Aku akan merindukanmu." bisiknya lirih.

"Honey, jangan menangis..." Jongin mengusap pipi Sehun. "Nikmati liburanmu."

Sehun menganguk, matanya melirik pada ibu Jongin yang masih bersama Kyungsoo. "Nini... Titip salam pada eomma ya. Aku pergi dulu."

"Kau tidak ingin bicara langsung pada eomma?" Jongin melihat pada eommanya yang melangkah ke arah mereka.

Sehun menggeleng lemah, "Aku tidak ingin mengganggu momen eomma bersama menantu idamannya." Sehun mengusap punggung Reon pelan tanpa menyadari kehadiran ibu Jongin yang berada di belakangnya. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Hati hati sayang, jangan sampai fans atau wartawan mengetahui keberadaan kalian." Jongin tampak cemas.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, dan juga ada Chan hyung yang akan membanut menjagaku."

"Kau sudah akan berangkat Sehunie?"

Sehun menoleh dan langsung membungkukkan badannya begitu tahu kalau orang itu adalah ibu Jongin. "Ya, eomma."

"Tidak ingin berlibur di sini dulu?"

Sehun melirik pada Reon kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak bisa ambil resiko fans mengetahui keberadaan Reon." Jawabnya pelan.

"Kau bisa menitipkan Reon pada eomma,"

"Eh, eomma akan liburan lebih lama di Jepang?" tanya Sehun tak percaya.

"Apa kau pikir eomma akan membiarkan menantu eomma bersedih karena tak bisa menikmati waktu liburnya dan hanya mengurus Reon di kamar. Pergilah dengan Chanyeol biar Reon sementara eomma yang urus."

"Terima kasih eomma..." Sehun memeluk tubuh ibu Jongin, sedikit mengabaikan putranya yang tak nyaman karena terjepit di antara tubuh mereka.

"Kau tau Sehuna, aku menyayangimu seperti aku menyayangi Jongin, bersenang senanglah, nikmati waktu liburmu. Kau makin kurus akhir akhir ini."

"Ya, eomma... gomawo..." Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menoleh pada Jongin yang tersenyum lebar padanya. tatapan namja itu seperti mengatakan _'apa ku bilang, eomma itu menyayangimu'_ Sehun balas tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Dan jadilah sore itu setelah semua member kembali ke Korea meninggalkan Sehun dan Chanyeol, kedua namja bertubuh tinggi itu berangkat ke Universal Studio, menikmati wkatu libu mereka sebelum malamnya berangkat ke Kyoto dan tentunya Sehun masih bersama ibu Jongin yang senantiasa menjaga Reon saat Sehun harus muncul di depan umum bersama Chanyeol.

pagi menjelang siang itu ketika Sehun terbangun di kamar tempatnya menginap selama di Kyoto, ia hampir saja berteriak kaget saat merasakan ada sepasang tangan yang melingkari pinggang rampingnya.

"Baby, aku masih mengantuk..." gumaman itu menyadarkan Sehun pada sesuatu. Bukankah itu suara Jongin, kenapa namja itu ada di sini?

Dengan cepat Sehun menoleh dan langsung bertemu pandang dengan Jongin yang balas menatapnya dengan matanya yang sayu.

"Kenapa Nini ada di sini?"

"Menurutmu? Kau pikir aku akan tega meninggalkanmu bersama Reon di Jepang sementara aku berada di Korea?"

"Apa kau benar benar pulang ke Korea kemarin?" tanya Sehun curiga.

"Tentu saja, tapi setelah istirahat dan aku merasa kesepian karena kau tidak ada di kamar bersamaku. Aku memutuskan untuk menyewa pesawat pribadi dan berangkat ke sini."

"Apa member lain tau?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin menggeleng, dan kemudian tertawa membayangkan Suho yang mungkin panik karena dirinya yang menghilang tanpa pesan.

"Nini... cepat beritahu Suho hyung sebelum ia marah marah padamu."

"Oke, aku akan mengirimkan pesan padanya." Jongin meraih handphonenya dan kemudian mengetik dengan cepat pesan untuk Suho. "Sudah, sekarang ayo kembali berbaring. Aku mengantuk."

Ketukan di pintu mengurungkan niat Sehun untuk kembali berbaring, ia menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Sehuna, kau ingin jalan jalan?"

"Tidak hyung, aku ingin di kamar saja. Aku agak lelah."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi sendiri,"

Sehun memilih tak menjawab dan ia dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki Chanyeol yang menjauh.

"Sekarang apa yang kita lakukan? Eomma bilang dia akan membawa Reon jalan jalan siang ini," ucap Sehun.

"Hmmm... mungkin bercinta?"

"Nini.. apa hanya itu yang ada di dalam otakmu?" Sehun mencubit pinggang Jongin dengan cukup keras hingga namja itu mengaduh pelan.

"Hei, jangan kasar kasar pada suamimu,"

"Suami apa? suami mesum sih iya." Sehun cemberut.

"Tapi kau menyukai aku yang mesum ini kan?" Jongin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sehun dan menarik tubuh itu untuk merapat dengan tubuhnya. "Aku merindukanmu."

"Rindu padaku apa tubuhku?"

"Dua duanya sayang..." jawab Jongin sembari mengelus pantat Sehun dengan gerakan pelan. Wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Sehun dan perlahan ia mencium bibir Sehun dengan lembut.

Sehun memejamkan matanya membiarkan Jongin mengulum bibirnya , mendesakkan lidahnya dan mengeksplor isi mulutnya. Ia hanya bisa melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jongin, sembari membalas ciuman Jongin.

Entah berapa lama keduanya berciuman sebelum Jongin kemudian melepaskan ciumannya dan menyeringai jahil pada Sehun. "Mau dilanjutkan?"

Sehun cemberut, "Kenapa masih bertanya lagi sih."

Jongin terkekeh pelan, sebelum kembali mendekatkan bibirnya, mengecup lalu melumat bibir Sehun dengan lembut. Keduanya berciuman kembali, saling pagut dan berusaha mendominasi.

Entah sejak kapan, Sehun bahkan tidak sadar saat Jongin melepaskan seluruh pakaian di tubuhnya, hingga kini ia terbaring telanjang dengan Jongin yang berada di atasnya juga sama telanjangnya dengannya.

Desahan demi desaha meluncur dari mulut Sehun saat Jongin mengecupi area lehernya, melumatnya dan memberikan tanda yang tidak begitu kentara di kulit Sehun, ciuman Jongin turun ke tulang selangka, terus turun hingga berhenti di dadanya, bermain main di kedua nipplenya hingga basah dan membengkak.

"Nini..." Sehun melengkungkan tubuhnya ketika hisapan Jongin di kedua nipplenya makin kuat.

Ciuman Jongin kemudian kembali turun menyusuri perutnya dan terus ke bawah hingga betemu dengan kejantanannya, tangan Jongin meremas lembut pantat Sehun sementara mulutnya mengecup ujung kejantanan Sehun hingga membuat namja cantik itu makin melengkungkan tubuhnya ke atas sembari melenguh pelan.

Jemari Jongin mengusap area sekitar hole Sehun, sebelum tangannya beralih membuka lebar paha Sehun, kemudian tangan Jongin menangkup pantat berisi Sehun dan mengangkat tubuh Sehun sedikit ke atas hingga holenya terpampang dengan jelas di hadapan Jongin. Jongin menjilat hole Sehun dengan lembut sebelum menghisapnya dengan kuat.

"Ahhh... Nini..." jemari Sehun meremas sprei dengan kuat. Tak kuasa menahan kenikmatan yang melanda tubuhnya.

Jongin merangkak kembali berhadapan dengan wajah Sehun, mengecup bibirnya sekilas sebelum mengarahkan kejantanannya ke depan hole Sehun. Jongin menarik tangan Sehun dan meletakkannya di sisi kepala namja putih itu sebelum kemudian ia mulai menghujamkan miliknya ke dalam hole Sehun. menekannya pelan, menarik dan kembali menyentakkan pinggulnya kuat kuat hingga bagian tubuh mereka bertemu dengan rapat.

"Akhhh..." Sehun meringis namun ia tetap mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya. Jongin tak menunggu lama untuk kemudian kembali bergerak menarik dan mendorong miliknya berulang ulang.

Gerakan Jongin makin lama makin cepat hingga tubuh Sehun tersentak sentak tak beraturan.

"Niniiii..."

"Ahhh..."

Keduanya mengerang bersamaan saat mencapai klimaks. Jongin menekan miliknya dengan kuat, merasakan hole Sehun yang berkedut meremas miliknya hingga kemudian cairan hangatnya mengalir masuk ke dalam tubuh Sehun.

"Lelah?" tanya Jongin dengan napas yang masih belum teratur.

"Belum..."

Jongin menyeringai, "Ronde selanjutnya sayang..." dan jadilah siang itu keduanya terus bergumul di atas ranjang mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tubuhku sakit semua," gumam Sehun, ia nampak lesu, kelelahan sore ini."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan seharian di kamar?" Ibu Jongin menatap curiga.

"Membuat adik untuk Reon," jawab Jongin

Pletakk

"Yak, Reon masih kecil dan kau sudah ingin menambah cucu lagi untukku. Setidaknya kurangi jadwal kalian agar anak kalian tidak merasa kekurangan kasih sayang."

"Iya, eomma..." sahut Jongin sembari mengusap keningnya yang sakit karena jitakan ibunya.

"Kau sebaiknya berendam di air panas Sehuna, itu akan membuat tubuhmu sedikit lebih segar." Ucap Eomma Kim.

"Haruskah kita ke pemandian air panas?" tanya Jongin. "Aku mungkin bisa ikut diam diam dengan kalian." Ia menatap pada Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam.

"Baiklah kebetulan aku juga ingin berendam," ucap Chanyeol.

Sehun tampak sedikit murung, "Pasti aku tak bisa berduaan dengan Nini di sana kan?"

Jongin tersenyum lembut, "Jangan menampilkan wajah sedih seperti itu sayang. Yang penting kan aku ikut."

"Ish, kenapa Nini harus balik ke Korea semalam sih andai saja Nini tidak balik ke Korea dulu sebelum kembali ke sini diam diam, aku pasti bisa update foto kita berdua dan bukan hanya fotoku dengan Chanyeol hyung."

"Dan kemudian agency mungkin akan memunculkan berita kencanku lagi, terima kasih. Aku lebih memilih menjadi bayanganmu saja sayang, dari pada harus membuatmu bersedih karena berita itu."

Mata Sehun terlihat berkaca kaca mendengar ucapan Jongin. "Nini, kau tau tak peduli kau makin hitam atau apapun itu, aku makin mencintaimu."

Jongin terkekeh pelan, "ya, kau memang harus terus mencintaiku sayang. Forever."

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Terima kasih sebelumnya untuk yang udah pada review di ff ini, dan mohon reviewnya lagi ya. mohon berikan cinta juga untuk ff aku yang baru The Half Blood Vampire 3 yang udah aku update kemaren di akun yang satunya lagi. Untuk FF Bukan Istri Pengganti, aku update berbarengan dengan ff ini.

Terus aku mau promoin author KaiHUn yang baru, nama akunnya Ayam Rasa Mbul, dia kemarin dah share ff pertamanya, tolong berikan banyak cinta juga untuk karyanya, agar dia tetap semangat untuk nulis ff baru lagi. #terima kasih

Terakhir buat yang ultah hari ini, aktor fav Killa, Theo James. Happy Birthday abang Theo, Love U.

Salam damai kaihun hardsipper

Syakila8894


	6. Chapter 6

KISS ME, HOLD ME, LOVE ME

Pairing : KaiHun

Rated : Semi M

Sejujurnya aku ga pernah punya niat untuk menelantarkan setiap ff yang ku buat, hanya saja aku bukanlah orang yang bisa ngetik saat aku lagi ga mood n ga punya feel untuk ffnya ya aku ga akan bisa fokus. Jadi meski banyak ide bertebaran di otak, kalo feel ga ada, aku hanya akan diam di kamar n baca buku. Selain itu, pekerjaan yang numpuk juga bikin aku ga bisa ngetik ff. Jadi mohon maaf n tolong maklumi kalau aku selalu lelet dalam hal update. Meski ga bisa janji bakal update cepat, tapi aku akan usahakan untuk update secepat yang aku bisa.

Untuk chap ini aku ngambil momen KaiHun waktu di MBC Gayo kemaren. Entah feelnya dapat atau ga #plakk. Mohon reviewnya ya...

NO EDIT.

Syakila8894

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tersenyumlah Sehuna, kau bisa membuat fans terus bertanya tanya kenapa kau terus berwajah datar seperti itu," tegur Suho pelan saat mereka berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang sudah di sediakan untuk mereka di acara itu.

"Aku benci Nini..." gumam Sehun saat akhirnya ia duduk di tengah-tengah antara Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa? Bukankah dia terlihat seksi?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara pelan, ia sedikit bingung karena biasanya Sehun akan memasang wajah terpesona saat melihat keseksian seorang Kim Jongin. Tapi kali ini? Sehun bahkan membuat ekspresi muka yang begitu datar dan bibir yang kadang mengerucut, khas seorang Oh Sehun kalau lagi marah atau kesal.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya tapi sedetik kemudian ia kembali memasang wajah datar saat Chanyeol mengatakan kalau kekasih tannya itu seksi. Moodnya makin memburuk saat ia teringat kejadian di belakang panggung tadi.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Mana Nini?" Sehun yang baru selesai mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang akan ia kenakan saat mereka tampil nanti terlihat menengokkan kepalanya ke segala arah._

" _Masih di ruang ganti," Suho yang juga baru selesai di rias menolehkan kepalanya pada Sehun._

" _Tumben dia lama, biasanya kan dia paling cepat." Chanyeol yang mendengar percakapan mereka mulai ikut nimbrung._

 _Suho mengangkat bahu, " Entahlah, katanya dia perlu menyiapkan diri untuk terlihat seksi malam ini."_

" _Seksi?" entah kenapa perasaan Sehun menjadi tidak enak saat mendengar kata itu._

" _Hei, jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh," Tegur Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya diam. "Mungkin dia ingin menampilkan sesuatu yang beda karena ini akan menjadi pertama kali baginya menarikan Lotto dengan kita di atas panggung."_

 _Meskipun Kyungsoo berkata begitu, namun namja bertubuh mungil itu juga tak kuasa untuk tidak melongo saat Jongin akhirnya keluar dari ruang ganti dan berjalan santai ke arah mereka. "Itu benar-benar Jongin?" telunjuk Kyungsoo mengarah pada Jongin dengan mata besarnya yang terbuka lebar._

 _Andai saja Sehun sedang tidak kesal ketika melihat penampilan Jongin, ia pasti sudah tertawa keras bersama Chanyeol ketika melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo. Dengan langkah cepat Sehun menghampiri Jongin yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya._

" _Hunny Bunny..." Jongin bersiap memeluk tubuh Sehun, namun namja manis itu justru menjambak rambutnya yang sudah rapi. "Aww, Hunny Bunny kau kenapa?"_

" _Kenapa berpakaian seperti itu?" teriak Sehun kesal._

 _Suho buru-buru menengok keluar, takut ada yang menguping pembicaraan mereka. Aman, tidak ada seorangpun yang tengah berada didekat ruangan tempat mereka berada sekarang._

" _Apa ada yang aneh dengan pakaianku?" Jongin memperhatikan baju yang ia kenakan, lalu meringis karena lagi-lagi Sehun menjambak rambutnya._

" _Ganti..."_

" _Huh?" entah kenapa Jongin merasa lemot sekali malam ini, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun jadi semarah ini padanya._

" _Aku tidak suka Nini pamer seperti itu." Sehun melepaskan jambakan tangannya, lalu berpaling membelakangi Jongin dengan muka cemberut. Di sudut ruangan Chen terkikik pelan bersama Xiumin namun keduanya segera menutup mulut karena Sehun mendelik ke arah keduanya. Maknae yang marah itu terlihat begitu mengerikan dengan ekspresinya yang sedatar tembok ruangan saat ini._

" _Apa yang aku pamerkan sayang, aku rasa pakaianku masih tidak terlalu terbuka," Jongin berusaha untuk sabar menghadapi kekasihnya yang sedang ngambek itu._

" _Aku tetap tidak suka, kau memakai pakaian yang terbuka seperti itu." Suara Sehun terdengar begitu pelan, dan Jongin sadar kalau kekasihnya sedang berusaha menahan tangisnya._

 _Perlahan Jongin memegang pundak Sehun dan kemudian menarik tubuh Sehun untuk menghadap padanya. kali ini Jongin memilih tak peduli apa yang akan dikatakan para hyung padanya, karena yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah kekasihnya itu tidak ngambek lagi padanya._

" _Hunny Bunny..." Jongin menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Sehun dan tangannya melingkari pinggang Sehun dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Maaf, kalau aku telah membuatmu sedih tapi bisakah kau memahamiku kali ini saja."_

 _Sehun tetap diam tapi ia tidak mencoba menjauh dari Jongin._

" _Kau tau berapa lama aku harus menahan diriku untuk bisa kembali menari dengan kalian di atas panggung?"_

" _Tiga bulan?" tanya Sehun ragu, ia lupa berapa lama Jongin harus menahan diri untuk bisa menari lagi bersama setelah mengalami cidera._

" _Lebih sayang, dan apa kau tahu bagaimana tersiksanya aku. Aku bukan hanya tak bisa melakukan apa yang aku suka, tapi aku juga telah mengecewakan begitu banyak fans kita di luar sana. Mereka begitu mengharapkan aku bisa menari lagi bersama kalian dan kali ini, malam ini, untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa menari lagu Lotto bersama kalian. Aku sangat senang dan aku berpikir kalau aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk para fans kita di luar sana."_

 _Sehun tidak berkomentar apapun, ia hanya diam menunggu Jongin melanjutkan kata-katanya._

" _Karena aku tak mungkin membuka pakaianku di atas panggung, karena itulah aku berpakaian seperti ini."_

" _Dengan memamerkan dada dan perutmu?"_

" _Kau bahkan sudah pernah membuka bajumu sayang," Jongin mengingatkan._

" _Jadi kau ingin membalasnya?" tanya Sehun._

" _Tidak, aku hanya ingin kau menyadarinya sayang, kau melakukan itu semua demi menyenangkan hati fans bukan? Akupun demikian. Lagi pula Hunny Bunny baby... mereka mungkin bisa melihatku tapi hanya kau yang bisa menyentuhnya. Aku tetap milikmu sepenuhnya."_

 _Sehun menatap tepat di mata Jongin. "Tetap saja aku tidak suka kalau Nini memamerkannya terlalu lama."_

" _Jadi..."_

" _Nini harus tetap di sini sampai giliran kita akan tampil," ucap Sehun. "Kalau Nini tidak mau, aku akan tetap marah."_

 _Jongin tersenyum, "Apapun demi Hunny Bunny ku."_

" _Jangan merayuku," meski nada suara Sehun meninggi, tapi tak urung wajahnya memerah mendengar ucapan Jongin._

" _Ekhem... aku tak berniat mengganggu, tapi kita harus keluar sekarang," ucap Suho._

 _Jongin melepaskan pelukannya setelah sebelumnya mengecup kening Sehun._

" _Nini tetap di sini, jangan keluar!" perintah Sehun._

" _Baiklah princessku yang cantik."_

" _Aku bukan princess... duduk diam dan jangan sampai ketiduran atau akan menendang bokongmu."_

" _Dan aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa jalan lagi setelahnya," balas Jongin._

" _Nini..."_

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Jangan pasang raut wajah datar seperti itu," Chanyeol berusaha mengajak Sehun bicara, tapi raut wajah Sehun tetap saja datar.

"Diamlah hyung..."

Chanyeol meraih tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya, tapi Sehun bahkan tidak membalas genggaman tangan Chanyeol, ia tetap memasang wajah datarnya. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Jongin kan tidak berniat untuk mencari pacar baru." Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya saat Sehun meliriknya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Nini hanya milikku," sahut Sehun ketus.

Chanyeol nyengir, sepertinya ia tidak bisa memperbaiki mood Sehun yang sedang buruk itu. Ia hanya bisa berharap fans mereka tidak berpikir macam-macam tentang Sehun yang terus memasang wajah datar seperti itu.

Untungnya menjelang tengah malam saat para fans dan juga artis yang mengisi acara sedang menunggu detik-detik pergantian tahun, Jongin muncul dan Sehun langsung tersenyum cerah. Diam-diam di sebelah Sehun, Suho mendengus, ya tentu saja meski ada banyak orang di sini, hanya satu orang yang bisa merubah mood Sehun yang buruk menjadi baik, orang yang kini sedang di gandeng Sehun, Kim Jongin.

"Nini jangan jauh-jauh dariku," bisik Sehun.

"Kau takut aku di ambil orang ya," canda Jongin.

"Nini..." Sehun tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja aku tak mau Nini di ambil orang." Sehun menatap ke atas dan secara refleks tangannya kemudian melingkar di pinggang Jongin. "Nini... kembang api..."

Jongin ikut mendongak ke atas sementara tangan Sehun sudah beralih memeluk lengannya. Pesta kembang api di mulai saat pergantian tahun terjadi, diam-diam Jongin merapalkan doa di dalam hatinya. Ia meminta kepada Tuhan agar hubungannya dengan Sehun kedepannya akan lebih baik lagi begitupun dengan kariernya dan juga karier semua member EXO.

"Amin..."

Jongin menoleh pada Sehun dengan tatapan sedikit bingung.

"Aku tahu apa doa apa yang kamu ucapkan dan aku rasa doa kita sama," bisik Sehun.

Jongin tersenyum, "Tentu saja, karena kau belahan jiwaku." Diam-diam Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun sekilas, genggaman itu hanya sebentar karena Jongin tak ingin kamera merekam mereka di saat seperti itu.

"Kembang apinya berhenti." Gumam Sehun.

"Kita bisa melihatnya lagi nanti. Sekarang fokus saja, karena kita akan segera tampil."

Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rasanya sedikit melelahkan." Sehun yang baru saja selesai mandi dan hanya mengenakan bathrobe melangkah menghampiri Jongin yang berbaring telentang di atas kasur dengan hanya mengenakan bokser pendeknya. Namja tampan itu sudah lebih dulu mandi dari pada Sehun.

Jongin meletakkan hp yang sedari tadi dipegangnya ke atas meja nakas dan kemudian merentangkan tangannya. "Kemarilah."

Sehun tersenyum dan segera melompat ke atas tubuh Jongin.

"Aww... pelan-pelan sayang," Jongin mengusap punggung Sehun saat namja manis itu akhirnya berbaring di atas tubuhnya.

"Apakah sakit?" tanya Sehun dengan suara teredam, ya namja manis itu memilih menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Jongin. Menghirup aroma Jongin yang begitu disukainya.

"Tidak, aku hanya takut kalau aegi akan terluka nantinya."

Mendengar ucapan Jongin, Sehun langsung bangun dan duduk di atas perut Jongin. "Kau mengetahuinya?"

"Hmmm..." tangan Jongin membelai paha Sehun yang terbuka dengan gerakan lembut.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Mungkin sekitar seminggu yang lalu atau lebih."

"Ish, padahal aku baru ingin memberitahumu malam ini." Sehun merengut.

"Maaf, tapi aku terlalu hapal dengan semua apa yang ada ditubuhmu Hunny Bunny, dan aku yakin mungkin juga ada fans diluar sana yang tahu."

"Ehh..."

"Kau ingat saat kita tampil di SBS dan menari One and Only. Bajumu yang basah mencetak perutmu yang sudah agak berisi sayang," tangan Jongin beralih melepaskan tali yang mengikat bathrobe Sehun hingga terbuka dan menampilkan perut Sehun yang memang terlihat lebih berisi. "Kali ini apa Reon akan punya adik namja atau yeoja?"

Sehun menunduk memperhatikan perutnya yang sedang di usap Jongin. "Aku tidak tahu, mungkin namja?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku lihat dulu?"

"Huh?" Sehun mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ayo ucapkan happy new year untuk adik Reon," Jongin mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sehun yang mengerti maksud Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu, namun ia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Jongin. "Happy New Year kekasihku yang tampan, appanya anak-anak."

"Happy New Year kekasih hatiku, eommanya anak-anak." Jongin menarik tengkuk Sehun untuk lebih mendekat dan kemudian kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Sehun yang cepat tanggap langsung membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Jongin menyusup masuk dan bermain di dalam mulutnya.

Tangan Jongin turun perlahan dari tengkuk Sehun, menyibak bathrobe yang dipakai kekasihnya itu dam mulai meremas dadanya yang berisi.

"Ahhh..." Sehun mendesah lembut diantara ciuman mereka saat Jongin mempermainkan kedua nipplenya kanan dan kiri bergantian.

Merasa bathrobe itu mulai menghalangi gerakannya, Jongin kemudian melepasnya dan melemparkan ke sembarang tempat, tubuh polos nan seksi Sehun langsung terpampang dengan jelas di depannya dan itu makin menambah gairah Jongin semakin besar. Jongin menarik Sehun untuk turun dari atas tubuhnya sementara ia melepas celananya sendiri.

"Kita lakukan dengan cepat ya, aku tak mau kau kelelahan dan bayi kita kenapa kenapa."

Sehun hanya mengangguk saat Jongin kembali menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggulnya dan memposisikan Sehun duduk tepat di atas kejantanannya. Jongin menarik kepala Sehun untuk mendekat dengan wajahnya lalu ia segera menciumnya dengan rakus. Sehun berusaha mengimbangi ciuman Jongin yang tak bisa dikatakan lembut itu, ia meremas rambut Jongin dengan sedikit kasar saat Jongin menggigit bibirnya hingga sedikit terluka.

Jongin berguling dan membawa tubuh Sehun untuk rebah di bawah tubuhnya. Tangannya segera bergerak menjelajahi tubuh polos Sehun.

Sehun hanya bisa mengerang saat Jongin menjilat dan menghisap nipplenya dengan kuat sementara tangannya meremas dan memelintir nipple Sehun yang satunya lagi. Sebelah tangan Jongin yang bebas menyentuh kejantanan Sehun dan menggenggamnya sesekali ia menaik turunkan tangannya di sana, merangsang Sehun untuk mendesah lebih keras lagi.

Sehun memekik tertahan saat akhirnya ia orgasme hanya dengan kocokan tangan Jongin di kejantanannya.

Jongin menurunkan tubuhnya, menciumi perut Sehun yang mulai terlihat berisi lalu turun ke kejantanannya, dengan lembut Jongin mengecup ujung kejantanan Sehun sebelum menjilatnya.

"Ahhh... Niniii... cepatlah..."

Jongin yang tahu Sehun agak lelah segera merangkak naik dan kembali mencium bibir merah membengkak itu. ia memposisikan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Sehun, dan membiarkan tangan Sehun merambat turun ke kejantanannya yang sudah sangat tegang.

"Kau makin pintar.." bisik Jongin seraya mengecup bibir Sehun saat jemari lentik Sehun mengusap dan meremas kejantanan miliknya.

Kedua tangan Jongin meremas lebut dada Sehun saat merasakan nikmat dari kocokan tangan Sehun.

"Ahhh... sekarang sayang..."

Sehun yang mengerti langsung melepaskan tangannya dan membiarkan Jongin mengarahkan kejantanan besar itu ke depan hole miliknya. Dengan sekali sentakan, Jongin menekan pinggulnya dan melesakkan kejantanannya ke dalam hole Sehun.

Sehun memekik tertahan, tangannya mencengkeram lengan kekar Jongin, menahan sakit.

Jongin terdiam sejenak, membiarkan milik Sehun beradaptasi dengan miliknya, bibirnya masih bermain di dada Sehun berusaha sedikit mengalihkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Sehun. setelah melihat Sehun mulai relaks, Jonginpun mulai bergerak, mula-mula perlahan, lalu makin cepat dan semakin cepat.

"Ahhhhh..." Sehun mendesah saat Jongin terus menumbuk spotnya. Tubuhna terguncang di dalam pelukan Jongin.

"Ahhh... Nini..."

Jongin makin mempererat pelukannya di tubuh Sehun yang basah keringat, merasakan hole Sehun yang meremas kuat kejantanannya di dalam sana hingga berkedut dan kemudian menyemburkan cairannya bersamaan dengan cairan Sehun yang juga keluar.

Jongin tersenyum, mengecup kening, mata dan bibir Sehun sembari membisikkan kata-kata cinta. Ia perlahan melepaskan kejantanannya dari dalam hole Sehun dan berbaring di sisi namja manis itu. Sehun yang merasa sedikit kedinginan segera naik ke atas tubuh Jongin dan berbaring di dalam dekapan hangat Jongin.

"Sudah melihat kembang apinya?" tanya Jongin pelan.

"Hmmm..." Sehun bergumam saat menyadari makna ucapan Jongin. "Ya, aku merasakannya di dalam sini," tangan Sehun meraba dada Jongin. "Kembang apinya terasa meletus di dadaku, dan mungkin juga dihatimu."

Jongin memejamkan matanya dan makin merapatkan pelukannya. "Bukankah itu lebih abadi dibandingkan kembang api yang diluar?"

Sehun tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengecup dada Jongin sebagai jawabannya. Dan dengan tindakan sederhana itu Jongin tahu apa jawaban Sehun. Ia tersenyum lembut, merasakan kedamaian di malam pergantian tahun dengan orang yang teramat sangat dicintainya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Akhirnya selesai lagi satu chapter. Hehehe...

Ide ff ini tercipta dari obrolan ga penting dengan teman. Dia KhS n sekaligus juga Chanhunship.

Friend : La, kamu streaming EXO ga?"

Me : Nggak

Friend : Kenapa? Takut banyak momen Chanhun ya. Aku yakin mereka akan banyak skinship malam ini.

Me : Terserah sajalah, aku lagi nunggu siaran bola nih.

 _Beberapa menit kemudian_

Friend : La, muka Sehun kok jutek amat.

Me : Lakinya lagi ga ada, liat aja ntar kalo Jongin nongol dia bakal ketawa.

Friend : Chanyeol juga bisa bikin dia ketawa.

Me : Hmmm...

 _Beberapa menit kemudian_

Friend : Chanyeol megang tangan Sehun

Me : Trus?

Friend : Sehun ga ngebalas n lo bener dia ga ketawa

 _Entah berapa menit kemudian_

Friend : Lala kok bener sih, Jojong muncul tuh Sehun happy lagi

Me : Kan udah aku bilang...

Obrolan ga bermakna emang tapi entah kenapa karena tebak-tebakan aku yang seperti itu, jadi banyak yang nanya apa yang aku tahu tentang mereka, aku diem aja, dan ternyata diem aku bikin akun aku kena hack mulu, kali ini please siapapun yang hack akun aku baik twitter n yang lain, percuma aja ngehack karena ga da info apapun didalamnya #plakk

Yang dulu juga pernah sih, waktu Sehun share foto dua pasang kaki di akun ig dia, teman aku langsung nebak kalau itu Chanhun (karena dia fans couple itu) trus aku bilang bukan. Dia ga percaya n ternyata abis itu Sehun share lagi kali ini vidnya dan setelah itu ia tampil di SBS dan nari bareng Jongin dan akhirnya tebakan itu memang menjelaskan kalau itu kaki KaiHun.

Kenapa aku selalu nebak KaiHun ?

Bagaimana kalau aku jawab, itu hanya insting seorang KHS ? #SMILE

Jadi please siapapun itu jangan hack akun aku ya.

Salam KaiHun HardShipper

Syakila8894


End file.
